Total Drama Gantz
by randompandattack
Summary: After a freak plane crash leaves the campers dead, they're brought back to life by a mysterious force called "Gantz". However now they're forced to play a horrific game filled with death. MAJOR character death
1. Introductions

**A/N: Total Drama Gantz takes the characters from TDI/WT and puts them in a similar situation to what happens in the anime/manga Gantz. However you don't need to know anything about Gantz to read this fic, so read on! It also contains ideas inspired from lord of the flies. Rated M for a reason: there will be cursing, gore, grisly stuff, adult references. However no sex (probably). **

**There will be some romance, however with the major character death there won't be actual "couples". Instead a lot of one-sided stuff, both canon and fanon pairings. I think this will work out better since people who like/dislike certain pairings can read without being turned off because of the pairings. Gantz itself will speak in leet (except for scoring), so if someone doesn't understand something just message me and I'll translate. Also my leet is pretty weak, so don't flame me k? Anyway I hope you like it.**

Total Drama Gantz

Thousands of feet in the air an old airplane barely managed to stay up. Inside said airplane were twenty-four teenagers, one angry chef and one very narcissist host. Chef was flying the plane; apparently he had acquired this skill back in Nam. Sitting in the co-pilot's chair was Christ McClain who was laughing maniacally to himself.

The teenagers were all strapped to their seats hoping they wouldn't die. The rickety plane wasn't anything unusual; however it just so happened that there was a violent thunderstorm raging outside the plane that looked like it could tear the plane to pieces.

"Sure you won't join us Chef?" Chris asked the big black man for the third time.

"No thank you, I'd rather keep my life." Chef said with what sounded almost like fear in his voice. This did not make the teenagers feel any better.

Chris shrugged, "Alright Chef, suit yourself. I'll be rolling in the dough once this is taped and I sent it to the producers." Chef nodded but said nothing. Instead he pulled out a parachute and started putting it on.

"Hey Chris," Gwen said as she raised her hand. "Are you sure were safe with this thunderstorm? Shouldn't we land?"

"Oh don't worry Gwen. You don't have to worry about the thunderstorm killing us." Then he started to laugh as if he knew something the rest of them didn't.

By now Chef had the parachute backpack on and waved goodbye to the teens. They looked at him confused; not sure what was happening. Suddenly he jumped out the window of the plane. The former campers watched alarmed as Chris took the wheel. He didn't look surprised at all; instead he had a maniacal gleam in his eye. He put the plane on auto-pilot and stood back up to address his audience.

"Alright campers I bet you're curious about what your challenge is today."

"Hell yeah we are!" Duncan answered the rhetorical question. "Your stunts are usually pretty stupid but this one looks like it could actually kill us!"

"You're not going to have to jump from here, are you Chris?" Bridgette asked nervously.

"Jump? No, no. There will be no jumping. For your next challenge I've made an agreement with a…umm…well I'm not sure what you'd call him. A big black ball?"

"You made an agreement with a big black ball?" Harold asked. "One time, at anime camp I—"

"Not now Harold!" Everyone shouted.

"Anyway the event will start as soon as it's all over. So just hold on and don't do anything heroic."

"Start as soon as it's over? What the hell does that mean?" Heather demanded. However Chris didn't answer her, instead he went back to the plane controls and turned off the auto-pilot. He then turned the controls so the plane would head straight towards the ground and locked the wheel in place with a crowbar.

Suddenly the plane veered straight down as it headed right for the ground. Everyone was strapped in because of their seatbelts so no one fell out of their seats. However all twenty-four of the teenagers started to freak out indescribably. Most were screaming in absolute horror.

"What the hell are you doing Chris?" Trent screamed at the host. The host himself was laughing again and almost didn't hear him.

"We have to die of course!" He said, as if he was obvious. At this point Duncan and Geoff had taken off their seatbelts and headed for Chris. Duncan punched Chris in the face while Geoff tried to stop the plane. However it was to no avail as the ground got closer and closer. It was complete chaos as the plane flew lower and the campers screamed and the host laughed until…

The plane crashed into the ground.

Everybody died.

* * *

In a small Japanese style apartment twenty-four teenagers and their insane host materialized. At the back of the room was a large black ball that made the room even smaller. Slowly but surely the occupants started to wake up as if only from a frightening nightmare. But the real nightmare was about to begin.

"Ughh…my head," Owen said holding his head. Opening his eyes he looked around the crowded room. He had no idea where he was but he knew who everyone else in the room was.

"Get off me Owen!" Someone yelled from beneath him. Looking down Owen realized he was sitting on top of Noah. He quickly stood up and got off the boy.

"Sorry Noah," He apologized. Noah stood up and cracked his back where he had been sat on. Looking around he noticed Heather had woken up.

"Where are we now?" She asked rudely.

"I had the craziest dream," Cody said rubbing his eyes. "Chris went insane and crashed the plane; killing us all."

"How funny," Izzy said smiling. "I had the same dream!"

"That was no dream," Said the voice of their host. Looking in the direction of the giant black ball was Chris Mclean standing there with a sick look on his face. "Everybody wake up, I don't want to have to repeat myself."

Looking around the room everybody was awake or was being awakened by one of the contestants. "Okay then! Welcome to Total Drama Gantz!"

"What's Gantz?" Geoff asked confused.

"This is Gantz," Chris said pointing to the giant black ball behind him. "He made an agreement with me. I allow you all to be participants in his sick game and I host the entire thing as a season of total drama."

"But how did we get here?" Gwen asked. "I don't remember coming here before."

"That's because you didn't." Chris answered. "Gantz transported you all here. Of course for that to work you all had to die; that's why I crashed the plane. Once you died Gantz made a copy of you and brought it here."

"We died?" LeShawna said shocked. "You mean that wasn't a dream?"

"No it wasn't a dream, and stop with the questions!" Chris said starting to sound annoyed. "Let me finish explaining the rules first." He cleared his throat. "Using the suits and weapons provided by Gantz you will all be hunting aliens together as a team. There are no 'eliminations', however many of you will probably die. In fact there's no guarantee any of you will survive."

"What?" DJ exclaimed. "We have to kill aliens?"

"Is this some kind of joke Chris?" Trent asked hopefully. "You can't be serious."

Chris chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry dude, no dice."

"I refuse to participate in this," Courtney said trying to sound calm and not scared. "I'll call my lawyers; you can't make me!"

"You don't have your phone anymore Courtney," Chris told her. "It was destroyed in the crash. It wouldn't matter anyway; since everyone thinks you're already dead."

"No way!" Katie and Sadie said together. "Why would they think that?"

"I had Chef tell the producers you died in the plane crash. He was the only survivor after all. They've probably already told your parents."

"This is bullshit," Duncan said standing up to Chris. "This must be some sort of challenge. No way would Chris have the balls to do that."

Chris rolled his eyes, "To tell you the truth Duncan, I don't care what you think. In fact it'll be a lot funnier if you don't believe me. I'll let Gantz take it from here." Chris said stepping away from the black ball. The small screen on the ball suddenly showed green text which read:

Thx f0r tha intr0 Chris

8ut y0ur n07 needed

Anym0re

"What?" Chris asked angrily. "We had a deal dude, you can't back out—" However before Chris could finish his sentence the top of his head started to disappear. Everyone watched as Christ started to disappear from the top going down. He tried to plead with Gantz but his head quickly disappeared and by then it was too late. His entire boy was soon gone.

"Holy shit," Tyler yelled out. "I think that thing killed Chris!"

"We're next, eh! We are all going to die!" Ezekiel screamed as he started to panic. He wasn't the only one as the sound in the room started to rise with other people screaming. Right before panic seemed to reach a peak a song started to play. It sounded like radio exercise music. The sound seemed the fill the room but it didn't appear to come out of anywhere.

"Guys, shut up!" Eva yelled out. "That Gantz thing wrote something else." At that everyone quieted down as they looked at what might well be their fate written in green leet speak.

all of your old lives are g0ne

I w!ll decide how 2 u5e

Y0ur new lives

7hat's how the cookie crum8les

"Is this thing serious?" Alejandro asked. "It controls our lives now just like that?"

"Look it changed again!" Sierra said pointing back to the screen. It had changed and now there was a new message and a very strange picture.

You will all please

Goh now 2 fin!sh oph +hi$ 6uy:

The picture beside it looked somewhat human only the things skin was green. Its head was shaped kind of like an onion and you couldn't tell where the end ended and hair began. But you could tell it seemed male. There was also a weird description on the side of the picture that said it was called the green onion alien. It described the alien as strong and said that it liked onions and friendship.

5ince 7her3 are 50 many of U

Eye nn split!ng U up !nto 2 teams

T#is vvay mor3 death

M0re phun

"Phun?" Lindsay said confused. "What does that mean?"

"It means fun," Noah answered her. This "Gantz" is using leet speak."

"Leet? That's a vegetable right?" The blonde said still confused.

"Forget about his vocabulary," Heather yelled at them. "This stupid ball is going to get us all killed!"

"Wait guys," Harold said drawing everyone's attention. "I saw this in an anime once. If we all work together we can win!"

"Work with you?" Duncan scoffed. "I don't think so."

"Hey!" Izzy whined. "Didn't this thing promise us weapons? Where are the goods?"

As if waiting for her to ask four sides of the Gantz ball opened up. The four sides that had come out were filled with weapons. "Whoa…" Duncan said pulling out one of the strange guns. There were three different types of guns. There was a smaller gun that you could hold with only one hand easy. A bigger gun that needed two hands to hold and there was also a different gun with an X on the front of it. None of them held any resemblance to a normal weapon.

"Hey check out these guns Bridge," Geoff called out as he held one of the bigger guns. "Pretty cool."

"Cool?" Bridgette said unbelieving. "Geoff that's a gun! Guns are bad, they kill people!"

"I-I know, I just thought…never mind." He told her.

Meanwhile Cody was rummaging underneath all the guns and found something else. Grabbing the handle he pulled out a silver case with a name written on it. Underneath that case was another with a different name.

"Hey guys," He said pulling a case out to show them. "What are these?"

"Let me see that," Alejandro ripped the case out of Cody's hands. The case said _Harold_ on the top. Opening it he pulled out a strange black one-piece suit made of leather and covered in strange knobs.

"Eww," Heather shuddered. "Are we actually supposed to wear that?"

At that Duncan burst out laughing; the sound of it filling the already uncomfortable room. "Wear that? It looks like something an anime nerd would wear, or Harold!"

"Hey!" Harold said annoyed but Duncan just threw the outfit onto Harold's head.

Meanwhile Courtney was looking through the other cases until she found her own. Pulling it out she opened it only to find the same kind of suit that had been in Harold's case. "I guess since Gantz didn't mention the suits, they're probably not necessary…" She told herself.

Meanwhile closer to the back of the room Cody nudged Noah. "Hey Noah," He whispered. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That these suits are the only defense against the aliens," He said not bothering to whisper. "And that all these idiots are going to die without one?"

Cody nodded, "Should we try to tell the others?"

Noah scoffed, "They won't listen to us. Anyway it looks like Gwen has that covered." He said motioning to the Goth girl.

Gwen was holding her own case and looked between it and the others. "Guys I know this'll sound crazy but I think these things are important. Maybe we should put them on?"

"I'm not wearing that thing," Eva said. "It'll just slow me down. You weaklings can wear that crap, I don't care."

"Girl," Leshawna said to Gwen. "Black might be your color, but it is not mine!" The black girl said making her opinion known.

However not everyone was convinced. While some of the teenagers were freaking out or worrying about what was happening others were considering wearing the suit. It wasn't until Cody and Noah came out of the side hallway in the apartment dressed in the suit that anyone noticed.

At the sight of them a few people laughed. Ezekiel walked up to the two of them curious, "Why are you two dressed like that, eh?" He asked.

Heather laughed, "I didn't think it was possible, but you two losers look even lamer than before."

Cody shrugged, "We think it might be some kind of armor. If anyone else wants to change they can use that hallway back there," He said pointing behind him. Most people ignored him however a few did change into the suits. Those few were Harold, Beth, and Gwen.

Suddenly the sound of a bell drew their attention back to Gantz whose screen now showed a timer counting down from one hour. "Oh my gosh!" Katie and Sadie screamed. "What's that?" They said pointing to Owen's head.

At that everyone looked at the fat guy to see the top of his head had disappeared and more and more was slipping away into nothingness. "Ah!" Owen screamed. "What's happening to me?" But before he could continue screaming his mouth disappeared too and soon Owen was completely headless.

"It's starting," Duncan said grabbing a big gun. Some of the others looked nervous while a few girls were sobbing but most of them had at least grabbed a gun. Soon Owen was completely gone and others were starting to disappear too. A minute later and DJ was the last one before he too disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: The first event will be chapter 2 and 3 because there are 2 seperate teams. Both chapters will be uploaded at the same time. **

**Thought I'd explain some stuff just to make it crystal clear. There are 3 different guns. The guns all look like something from a sci-fi movie, but they don't shoot bullets. They have a few seconds lag timer then theres an explosion. It's both more and less effective than a normal gun. There's a one handed gun, a 2 handed gun, and what's usually referred to as the "X gun" which is alot different compared to the other 2. The X gun can only be used on a non moving target but if effective it sends the target "elsewhere". The suits are a black leather suit that covers a person's entire body. They only fit the person they're made for, so you can't trade. They activate under stress or adrenaline and will increase the users strength 10 fold.**

**Criticism and comments are welcome, flames are not.**


	2. Round 1: part 1

**A/N: Forgot to mention 2 things last chapter. First is there will be no yaoi/yuri pairings. Second is this fic takes place sometime after WT, though I don't know how that'll end I'm just going with it. This is part 1 of the 1st round. Part 2 should be uploaded right after.**

Total Drama Gantz Chapter 2

Opening his eyes DJ realized he was still alive. Looking around he saw eleven more people that must've been on his team. They were all looking around confused at their surroundings. They were team one and they consisted of DJ, Eva, Beth, Alejandro, Harold, Tyler, Trent, Ezekiel, Owen, Noah, Katie and Sadie. Most of them had picked up at least one gun, except for Katie, Sadie and DJ.

Looking around to see where they were they noticed it was night and there weren't any people around. They seemed to be in a neighborhood but strange traffic signs and billboards showed it probably wasn't Canada.

"Where are we?" Owen asked out loud.

"That's Tokyo tower," Harold said pointing to a giant tower off in the distance. "So that means we should be in Tokyo, Japan."

"Japan?" Katie asked. "But Sadie and I can't speak Japanese!"

Noah sighed in frustration. This was his team? He could already tell they were all dead. At least some of the more muscle-bound ones could be used as meat shields.

Eva growled in annoyance, "Were not here on vacation! Were supposed to find that alien and kill it!"

"Hey I'm not killing anything," DJ said shaking his head. "My momma raised me as a pacifist and I'm not killing anyone."

Eva walked over to DJ, "It's not a person DJ. It's an alien, were doing the world a favor probably!"

"So? Aliens have feelings too Eva!" He said wishing bunny was there with him.

"Wait a minute guys," Trent said trying to break up the argument. "Even if it's Japan, were still back in the real world. Why don't we try to get out of here? We could get a plane ride back to Canada."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Noah said stepping forward.

Alejandro raised an eyebrow, "And why is that Noah?"

The genius pulled a metallic device out of his pocket that resembled a PDA. "I found this back in the room. I believe it's a tracker that shows where the alien is."

"Give me that!" Eva said grabbing the device out of the nerd's hand.

"But what does that have to do with getting away from here?" Trent asked.

"The device also shows the boundaries of this game," Noah informed him. "It's likely there's something to keep us from leaving; or even a penalty if we do leave."

"So what should we do?" Beth asked.

"We should go after the alien, eh." Ezekiel spoke up.

"Yeah!" Tyler yelled out trying to sound enthusiastic instead of scared. "Let's kick some alien butt!" That sealed it for the group who followed behind Eva in search of their target. Though some of them such as DJ were very uncertain about the whole thing.

"Alright," Eva said as they passed two more houses. She looked from the tracker she took from Noah to the area in front of her. "The alien should be in that apartment building."

"But why would an alien be in an apartment building?" Beth asked.

"I hear housing is really hard to find in Japan," Harold spoke up. "Maybe this apartment has good rates."

Trent sighed, "Harold if we weren't being ordered to hunt aliens by a black ball I'd have told you that's the stupidest thing I've heard today. But after everything that's happened, sadly it's not…"

They followed Eva up the stairs to the second floor where they saw a Japanese woman walking out of her room and down the hall. "Excuse me," Owen said trying to talk to her. "Do you know if there's a…" But the woman kept walking and didn't even look at any of the twelve teenagers.

"That was weird," Tyler said.

"She must not have understood you," Sadie told Owen. "Since you weren't speaking Japanese."

"No that's not it," Trent said confused. "Even if she didn't understand him, she would've still noticed twelve out of place teenagers near her apartment. We stood right in front of her but she didn't even seem to see us."

"What are you doing?" Eva yelled from across the hall. "It's here! The alien should be in this room!" She pointed to the room right in front of her and the other eleven ran over. The door was still closed and they weren't sure what to do.

"Maybe we should just leave right now," DJ said from the back of the group. "We don't have to do this."

"We have to, or that Gantz thing will kill us!" Tyler pointed out. Deciding to shorten the discussion Eva quickly rang the doorbell. The sound of the ringing shut everybody up as they waited in anticipation.

A minute later and the door opened revealing the alien. It had the same face Gantz had shown them but it was very short. It could've only been three, maybe four feet tall and it was dressed in human clothing. It looked up at them and they looked down at it.

The Canadian teenagers were stuck; they weren't sure what to do. It certainly didn't look like a threatening evil alien that wanted to kill them all. In fact it looked relatively harmless. A minute passed before the alien extended his arm out holding a green onion.

"I give you onion," It said in a nasally yet creepy voice. "I give you onion and you go. Take onion."

"We don't want your onion!" Eva told it. However the alien wasn't stopping. Instead it moved closer to Eva trying to give her the onion. She backed away but there wasn't any room to move. The alien extended his arm again and the green onion brushed against Eva's stomach leaving slimy green goo on her blue shirt.

"What is this crap?" She asked getting angry. "Get it away from me!" She yelled knocking the green onion out of the alien's hands and onto the ground outside the room. It ran out of the apartment and ran toward the fallen onion.

"Look!" She said showing the others her hand covered in the green goo from her shirt. "It attacked me, shoot it!" She commanded them. Pulling out her own two smaller guns she shot at the creature. Tyler pulled the bigger gun he had brought with him and took a shot while Zeke and Harold did the same.

At first there was no effect. Nothing happened and there was no damage. Then suddenly as the alien grasped the onion the area around his hand exploded! The guns had a time lag but they did work. The explosion ripped the alien's hand off and destroyed the onion.

Suddenly other areas of the apartment had mini explosions where they had been shot including the ground beneath the alien. It crumpled to nothing and the alien fell down with it.

"After it!" Eva said as she and some of the others ran back down the stairs.

"No stop!" DJ pleaded. "Just leave it alone!"

"Yeah!" Katie or Sadie said. "If you keep shooting you'll kill the poor thing!"

"That's the point!" Eva said as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She watched the alien crawl out of the rubble and start running away. The team ran after it taking potshots along the way. Most missed however they were getting better at using the guns as they would almost hit the creature.

The alien was getting tired out but continued on heading for a dark alley. As it turned to go down the alley Eva took one more shot and hit one of the alien's legs. The leg exploded and the green creature cried out in pain but managed to drag itself into the alley.

The teens reached the corner and looked into the dark alleyway. Though barely visible in the darkness a large shape loomed dangerously over the body of the fallen alien. "I got this one guys," Ezekiel told them running into the alley. "I'll finish it off, eh."

"Zeke, wait!" Trent yelled out but it was too late. The prairie boy had run not noticing the looming figure in the alley. He stopped in front of the alien and pointed his gun at it. "Zeke's got the win this time!" He said before the sound of a growl told him to look up, but it was too late as he had already pulled the trigger.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" The sound of a horrible scream echoing from the deepest part of Ezekiel. The others looked on in horror as Zeke was thrown out of the alley into the light…in two pieces. His legs landed closer to Trent while the top half of the human formerly known as Zeke landed right at Eva's feet. Some of his spine was sticking out and the blood oozed onto the girl's feet.

"Holy shit!"

"What the fuck?"

"This isn't happening!"

All cries of disbelief and horror were cut short as the sight of the monster that had ripped the boy in half appeared. It must've been almost eight feet tall with green skin. It shared a resemblance to the hulk except with wolverine's claws and dressed like a mugger. But what was the scariest was the resemblance between the first alien and this one.  
"Is this another alien?" Tyler asked in the barest whisper.

Alejandro gulped before answering him, "It must be. It looks like the father of the first alien. It must want revenge."

"_Uyo kdok msoek doe_?" Came the sound of the bigger alien's gruff voice. They noticed what looked like tears running down his face. It said something else in a foreign language none of them had ever heard before.

Looking around for a place to escape Alejandro noticed something. Noah had disappeared. The others were too scared to move or even notice this.

"Wait!" DJ yelled standing in front of the alien. "Please stop!" He held out both his arms in a sign of peace. "Were sorry we killed your friend! Please let us leave in peace!"

The alien heard DJ's words but didn't seem to understand them. It shook its head and growled threateningly. Then it grabbed DJ by the head and pulled him off the ground.

"Don't shoot!" DJ pleaded. "If we don't attack it'll see and—" However DJ's reply was cut off as his head was crushed from the enormous strength of the monster.

"Shoot it!" Eva yelled out as she furiously shot at the creature. She was hitting right on the alien but it wasn't having much effect. It was mostly just getting the alien angrier.

"Run!" Trent yelled out. The others heard him and ran for their lives. Owen, Katie and Sadie all ran left down the street while Trent, Alejandro, and Harold sprinted right. Eva and Tyler ran into someone's yard and hid there.

Beth however wasn't so lucky as her uncertainty caught her unsure which way to go. It didn't matter however as the huge alien hovered in front of her. She screamed as it slashed at her chest before picking her up and throwing her into a nearby concrete wall. The brunette fell hard to the ground but she didn't bleed. Her suit had managed to stop any damage that would've been inflicted to her. She did however pass out.

Crazed with rage the alien roared in anger before chasing after Owen and girls. Its speed was amazing, good enough to be in the Olympics so catching a couple of fat kids was child's play.

"Help!" Owen yelled out to anybody that could hear him. "Oh sweet maple syrup, somebody help us!" But his cries went unanswered as the monster got closer and closer. Soon Owen and Sadie were out of energy and stopped altogether; Katie also stopped.

Owen pulled the small gun he had and pointed it at the alien. The alien stopped running about ten feet from them. "Alright, I'll stop you!" He said finding some small amount of bravery inside himself. He stood in the middle of the road with the girls to his back.

"This is for Zeke and DJ!" He said pulling the trigger. Seeing Owen fire, the alien knocked the gun out of Owen's hands. It flew into the air before falling on the street next to a few of Owen's fingers. "Oww ah oww! Shit that hurt!" Owen cried out.

Before Owen could recover the alien slashed vertically down Owen's stomach. He fell to his knees in pain and watched in horror as his insides started to fall out. In an almost comical but more disgusting attempt he tried to put them back but to no avail. The alien then turned his attention to the two screaming girls.

* * *

Meanwhile Eva and Tyler were hiding in a bush in someone's lawn. "I can't believe it…" Tyler kept muttering to himself. "They're dead…DJ and Zeke are dead."

Eva groaned in frustration, "What are we doing?" She said standing up. "We shouldn't be hiding. We need to go after that thing!"

"But Eva," Tyler said standing up beside her. "That thing will kill us just like it killed DJ and Ezekiel! Were already dead man, dead!" He said starting to get hysterical.

Eva sighed before slapping Tyler hard across the face. "Get it together you pussy. Yes it killed Zeke and DJ, but that's why we have to go out there! We have to avenge them!"

Tyler nodded while holding the side of his face that Eva slapped. "Your right, Eva. It's that alien or us! Let's do this for DJ!" He said pumping himself up again. Eva nodded in satisfaction and the two ran off after the alien.

* * *

At about the same time Trent, Harold and Alejandro had stopped running to catch their breaths. "Do you think…" Harold paused for breath. "…Were safe?"

"It didn't follow us," Trent said looking back at the direction they came. "That means it must've gone after one of the others."

"The girls!" Alejandro exclaimed. "I bet that foul beast must've chased them."

"And Owen," Harold added with a nod.

"We have to go back," Trent said seriously. "We can't let anyone else die like DJ and Zeke."

"Are you kidding?" Harold said disbelieving. "That thing will tear us to pieces!"

"Are you a man or are you a mouse?" Alejandro said mocking the nerd. "Not to mention you're the only one here with a suit."

"The suit," Trent said remembering. "It's our only chance at beating something that powerful. Harold do you know how to use it?"

"Well umm…." Harold paused feeling uncomfortable. "I haven't gotten the chance yet, gosh! I just put it on right before we got here."

"Okay, okay," Trent said thinking fast. "Listen we don't have much time. Try punching that wall over there." He said pointing to a nearby stone wall.

"Okay," Harold said. He pulled back his right arm and slammed his fist into the wall. "Oww!" He yelled out pulling back his hurt hand. "That didn't work at all! Idiots!"

"It doesn't do anything!" Alejandro despaired. "Were doomed!"

"Maybe were doing something wrong," Trent said. "Think, think…" He said tapping himself on the forehead nine times.

"We don't have time for this," Harold said. "I thought we needed to save our friends?"

"Harold's right Trent," Alejandro agreed. "It's now or never." Trent nodded and the three headed back towards their friends. They increased their speed when they heard someone scream.

The scream came from Tyler as he gazed upon the sight of Owen, Katie and Sadie's dead bodies. The alien had just finished killing them and at Tyler's scream turned around to face them. "Were too late…" Tyler squeaked out.

* * *

"Damn it Tyler," Eva cursed at him for giving away their position. "Element of surprise be damned, he's mine!" She screamed as she started shooting at the alien. Tyler hesitated for a moment but then started shooting alongside Eva.

The alien roared in pain as small explosions littered his body. Small spurts of blood seeped out through his clothes as he ran towards the two in a blood rage. Tyler and Eva started to run backwards in retreat but to no avail.

There pursuer was far more athletic than either of the two teenagers and he appeared before Tyler could blink right in front of the jock's face. Too scared to move Tyler was as good as dead. The alien pulled back his enormous arm and slashed at him.

The slash would easily have ripped Tyler in half had his own clumsiness not saved him. At the last moment Tyler slipped over his own feet and fell on his back. The slice of the alien's arm passed over him.

"Tyler!" Eva yelled out as she ran and shot at the side of the alien. At that range her hits did more than draw a little blood and the alien roared in pain. Ramming its elbow into her the alien knocked the guns out of her hands.

Cursing in an alien language it picked Eva up by her arms and started to squeeze. She screamed out in pain as the alien started to crush both of her arms at the same time. Tyler was still on the ground frozen in fear helplessly watching.

Such an attack might have killed Eva had someone not intervened. But as the alien focused on crushing Eva, it couldn't notice the black force that slammed into it with the force of a train.

The alien's gripped loosened on Eva who fell to the ground relatively okay. The alien however was thrown back a good ten feet along with its attacker. "Eva?" Tyler asked as he flipped the girl onto her back.

Both her arms were crushed and her back was cut up from the claws. It looked like she was trying to stay awake but she quickly fell unconscious.

"Tyler!" Someone said and the aforementioned boy turned his head to look. It was Trent calling his name with Alejandro right behind him. "Are you okay?"

Tyler nodded, "I think so, but Eva's hurt bad!"

Noticing the condition the girl was in Trent put his hand over his mouth. "That's horrible…" Then he saw Owen, Katie and Sadie's bodies and had to look away for a minute before turning back to Tyler. "But have you seen Harold?"

Tyler shook his head. "He heard a scream and suddenly ran ahead of us," Alejandro told him. "I've never seen anyone run that fast; I think it might've been the suit."

A familiar cry drew their attention to the alien. In a shock Harold was on top of the alien punching it continuously in the face. "Nobody kills my friends, gosh!"

But it seems the alien has had enough as it roared right into Harold's face. The roar surprised him which allowed the alien a few precious seconds to knock Harold off it and onto the street.

The others ran over to Harold and helped him get to his feet. "Harold how did you do that?" Tyler asked amazed as his eyes glanced over Harold's now rippling muscles.

"It's the suit," He explained. "I've learned how to tap its power and now I have this!" He said standing up to show off his new muscles.

"Show off later," Alejandro said pointing to the alien. "That guys not dead yet!"

"I got this," Harold said before running straight at the alien. Harold's hands found the alien's and the two found themselves in a power struggle. Neither one giving an inch as they attempted to push the other over. However Trent, Alejandro and Tyler could see the alien wasn't in good shape anymore. Its body was covered in wounds and blood and seemed to be staggering.

"Good job Harold," Said a familiar voice. The boys turned to look and saw Noah standing there holding the strange gun shaped like an X. "Hold him still for me, alright Harold?" He said sarcastically.

Facing the monster's back he pulled both triggers and a strange light erupted from the weapon. It encircled the creature's body in a strange multicolored light before its body started to disappear from top to bottom.

Mere moments after Noah's attack started it was suddenly over and the creature was gone without a trace. Harold's opponent had disappeared and so his muscles returned to normal size. "Is it…over?" He asked.

"Yup," Noah said with an air of satisfaction. "Don't worry big boy, I took care of it for you."

"Noah," Trent said the name almost in greeting. "Where were you? What was that?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked. "I was with you guys the whole time." He lied. "As for this gun, I don't know for sure but I believe it destroys the aliens in a less messy way. The downside being they have to hold completely still for it to work."

"It…it is over!" Tyler said pointing at Alejandro's head which had started to disappear. Soon his entire body and then the bodies of Harold, Tyler, Trent, Noah, Beth and finally Eva. The teenagers were mysteriously whisked away from the Japanese neighborhood and the only remains destroyed.

**Survivors: (7) Trent, Harold, Tyler, Noah, Beth, Eva, Alejandro.**

**Dead: (5) Ezekiel, DJ, Owen, Katie, Sadie.**


	3. Round 1: part 2

Total Drama Gantz Chapter 3

When Duncan's entire body reappeared he knew the first thing to do was to assess his surroundings. This was slightly harder than normal to do since he was surrounded by eleven teenagers that all seemed to be talking at the same time.

He sighed but realized this must be his team. He remembered Gantz saying they would be divided into two separate teams to hunt the aliens. Looking around he noticed his team consisted of Cody, Gwen, Bridgette, Geoff, Sierra, Courtney, Heather, Lindsay, Leshawna, Izzy, and Justin.

Looking more closely he noticed Bridgette, Lindsay, Heather and Leshawna didn't have a gun while everyone else had at least one. Cody and Gwen were the only two wearing those weird suits.

"Alright everybody shut up!" Duncan said pushing people out of his way to get their attention. "Does anyone know where we are?"

"Oh I do!" Lindsay said excitedly. She pointed at the large tower in the distance, "That's the Eifel tower, so we must be in France!"

"Whoa," Geoff said looking around. "France sure looks different than in all the pictures."

"This isn't France, Lindsay." Cody told the blonde. "It's Japan, you can tell by all the signs in Japanese. That tower must be the Tokyo tower."

"Aww," Lindsay said disappointed. "I wanted to go to France…"

"Who cares where we are," Heather said sounding annoyed. "I am getting out of here, right now." She huffed before walking down the sidewalk heading for the street.

"That's a bad idea," Duncan said sounding amused.

Heather flipped him off as she continued walking, "Like I care what you think, jackass."

Leshawna looked back and forth between the group and Heather. "Ya'll know I hate that white girl," She said. "But I think she's right. I am not hanging out here any longer." Gwen tried to object but Leshawna wouldn't listen and just followed behind Heather.

"Wait up, Heather!" Lindsay said following behind Leshawna. She left too, but the others all stayed. Duncan, Gwen and Cody all stayed knowing this wasn't something they could walk away from. Courtney wasn't sure what to do but decided to stay with Duncan. Sierra stayed because Cody was staying and Geoff, Justin and Bridgette also stayed but Izzy had mysteriously disappeared.

Duncan cracked his neck muscles nonchalantly. "Well that's three down, nine to go."

"Alright people, stay calm," Courtney announced. "I'm taking command from now on and I already have a plan."

"Who died and made you leader?" Gwen asked irritated.

"Well nobody died," Courtney said pushing a strand of her hair away from her eyes. "But I have CIT training so I elected myself."

"Were supposed to be tracking aliens!" Gwen told her. "Your CIT training isn't going to come in handy."

Courtney looked at the others and they didn't look like they liked the idea of her being leader much either. "Duncan, you're with me right?" She nearly pleaded with the punk.

Duncan shook his head, "Sorry princess, but Gwen's right. We need someone with the balls to kill aliens, and let's be honest: you're not tough enough."

"Fine!" Courtney huffed. "Then what do you think we should do?"

"Well first we'll have to find the alien," Duncan said.

"But how?" Justin spoke up. "We weren't exactly given a map."

"I think I can help you guys there," Cody said as he pulled a small metal device that fit in his hand; it slightly resembled a PDA Courtney might carry around. "Noah found a couple of these and gave me one.

"What does it do?" Bridgette asked as she looked it over.

"It should show the location of the alien as a dot on the field. It also shows the location of all of us."

"Not bad," Duncan said grabbing the device out of Bridgette's hands. "This'll work."

"Good job Cody!" Sierra said as she hugged the teen's head. "You're always so helpful."

"Yeah well…thanks Sierra." Cody said awkwardly as he tried to pry the girl off of him.

The group was about to start looking for the alien when they heard Lindsay screaming. Turning to look they saw Lindsay and Leshawna running towards them with a look of fear etched on their faces. "What's wrong?" Gwen asked Leshawna as the black girl stopped right in front of her.

"Heather!" Lindsay said and now that they could get a better look the group noticed the blonde had tears running down her face along with blood on her clothes. "She…her head…"

"That white girl was just walking in front of us complaining as usual," Leshawna spoke up interrupting Lindsay's rambling. "When suddenly her head exploded! One minute she was walking and the next she was headless and we were covered in blood!"

"Oh my gosh, that's horrible!" Bridgette said trying to comfort the two girls.

"Was it the alien?" Geoff asked. "Did the alien come kill Heather?"

Leshawna shook her head, "No there was nothing there. We looked around but nothing attacked us."

"It must've been because you tried to quit the game," Duncan suggested.

At that something clicked in Gwen's head, "Of course! Gantz views this whole thing as a game. If someone tries to leave the game, they die."

"That's…horrible!" Lindsay said trying to wipe away her tears.

"Well then," Duncan said slinging his gun over his shoulder. "Now that there are no more objections, let's get this started." The others nodded and followed Duncan as he used the tracking device to navigate.

"The alien is moving," Duncan told the group as he watched the blip on the screen move. The group followed him through the Japanese neighborhood lit only by lampposts here and there.

After two blocks they were almost there. Turning left past a park they suddenly came to a crosswalk with the alien standing there. The group stopped suddenly and stared. They could only see the back of his head but there was no mistake. What surprised them was the small size and normal dress of the alien. That, and the fact that he was standing at a crosswalk waiting for the light to turn.

"Is that the alien?" Lindsay asked a little bit too loud. The alien heard her and turned its head around to see. Noticing the twelve teenagers staring right at it, it turned around and ran to the other side of the street.

"Nice job Lindsay," Justin said sarcastically. "Now it's seen us."

"No time to complain," Duncan said as he broke into a run. "Just catch the damn thing." The others started running behind him too. They dodged traffic getting to the other side and started running again.

"It ran into that apartment building!" Cody said pointing to a nearby apartment complex with a few cars parked outside. They could just make out the image of the alien running towards it.

When they got closer the alien had already run into a room so Duncan checked the tracking device which led them to the third room down on the first floor. Before going in Duncan turned around to face the group. "Alright Cody and Sierra stand guard outside in case it tries to slip by us. Geoff, Gwen, Justin and Me will go in first with everybody else behind us."

"What?" Cody complained. "I can help, I have a gun!"

"Ha," Duncan sneered. "I don't trust a nerd like you to do anything but cower and hide. Anyway we don't have time to argue, that thing only gave us an hour to do this."

Bridgette grabbed Geoff who was holding his gun in his arms. "Geoff," She pleaded. "Don't do this, please. I know you, you wouldn't kill anything."

"I'm sorry Bridge," He said sympathetically. "But this is the only way to keep you safe. I can't let you get hurt." He said shrugging her off coldly.

Then everyone but Sierra, Cody and Bridgette walked into the apartment. The apartment was small and unfurnished. In fact the living room was completely empty save for a small TV in the corner. The seven looked around carefully.

The punk of the group walked through a hallway and found two doors side by side. Neither had any sign to tell which led to what room. Looking back at the tracking device didn't show Duncan what he wanted. Apparently the device didn't work in such small range. It showed that the group was already on top of the alien. After having seen the rest of the apartment Duncan came to the conclusion the alien must be in one of the two rooms.

"Over here," He called to the others and Geoff, Gwen and Justin walked over. "The alien is in one of these two rooms but if we don't hurry it might escape. Geoff and Justin, you two go through the door on the right while me and Gwen check out the one on the left. At the same time now…go!"

He said and immediately opened the door and ran inside with Gwen right behind him. The room was an unfurnished bedroom with only one thing inside: the alien. "And the answer is…" Gwen paused for dramatic effect. "Door number one!"

"Just shoot it!" The teen with the Mohawk told her and they both pulled the triggers on their guns. Nothing happened for a moment and they wondered whether they had done something wrong. Then suddenly they heard a horrific scream come from the other room.

Duncan turned around and was about to go check it out when Gwen pulled at his shirt. She had a horrific look of fear on her face as the alien's body parts started to explode. First both his arms and then his head.

The sight of it made Gwen nauseous and she quietly hurled on the floor. Duncan found it disgusting too but he ran out of the room to see what had happened. One foot out the door he gazed out to see something that appeared to have spawned out of a madman's nightmares.

Walking out of the room Duncan had sent Geoff and Justin into was nothing short of a monster. It must've been almost eight feet tall with green skin. It shared a resemblance to the hulk except with wolverine's claws and dressed like a mugger. But what was the scariest was the resemblance between the first alien and this one.

Duncan couldn't help but draw in breath as he beheld the behemoth. This drew the attention of the giant green alien whose gaze made juvenile delinquent Duncan want to shrivel up into nothing.

Unleashing an unearthly roar the alien sent a clawed hand straight for Duncan's face. The punk ducked in time and the claws went through the door behind him. This small inconvenience was no real setback however as the alien slammed his knee into Duncan's head before pulling his claws out of the door.

The teen fell to the floor unconscious and the alien's attention was grabbed when it heard a feminine scream from the other room and headed over there. Gwen came out of the bedroom and kneeled down near Duncan.

"Duncan are you okay?" She asked but he was clearly out cold. So she tried to slap him awake. "Duncan wake up! Wake…up!" And on the fourth slap his eyes opened and his right arm grabbed her moving arm.

"Stop slapping me," He groaned grabbing his forehead. "Oww, that bastard's knee must be made of concrete." He waited a minute for his head to stop spinning before standing up.

"Help…dudes help…"

"Geoff?" Gwen cried out.

The blonde party boy was trying to limp out of the second room and over to them but he was covered in blood. Duncan and Gwen ran over to him right as he lost his balance and fell. Duncan managed to catch him and as he did it became unbearably obvious why he was covered in blood. His right arm was gone!

"Geoff…your arm!"

"Holy shit dude," Duncan swore. "Did that alien do that?"

Geoff nodded hazily. "The…alien dude was in the room waiting for us. It was pitch black when me and Justin walked in. He turned on the light and there he was! Just standing there!"

"Geoff stop moving!" Gwen warned him. "You're going to bleed to death if you keep this up!"

"I just froze," Party boy continued on not hearing Gwen. "But Justin, he started shooting at the alien, but nothing happened. Then the alien he…" Geoff's eyes wandered towards the open door covered in blood.

Gwen took a step closer but Geoff's one arm grabbed her sleeve. "Don't go…" His breath was getting raspier. "After that I started shooting at him but he ripped my arm off and ran off…"

"Keep calm bro," Duncan told him. "You're safe now."

"Bridgette…" He mumbled. "Need to save Bridgette…"

Duncan set him down with his back to the wall. "We'll have to leave him here for now." He ran into the second room and came back holding Justin's blood soaked gun. "We might need this."

"Justin?" Gwen asked.

"Looks like that thing tore him apart. We don't have time now; we have to get to the others." Gwen could tell Duncan had lost his cool. "This is so fucking unreal…"

While Duncan and Gwen were listening to Geoff's tale the alien had gone running into the living room of the apartment after hearing Lindsay scream. She of course had screamed at the sight of it and hadn't been able to keep her big mouth shut.

As the alien leapt into the room it was met with the sight of Lindsay, Leshawna and Courtney. It screamed at them in an alien tongue before it attacked. Lindsay could only scream and close her eyes while Leshawna wished she had some kind of weapon. Courtney who did have a gun was far too scared to use it and instead dropped it in fright.

Hearing the sound of the scream Cody ran into the apartment holding his one gun shakily in his hand. "What happened?" He said pointing his gun this way and that before he saw the huge alien and wet his pants. "Holy shit!" He yelled before firing a few shots at the alien.

A pregnant paused passed before the explosions hit the alien who roared in pain. It wasn't heavily damaged however it was covered in blood and mad. It ran over to attack Cody who tensed up in fear so bad he couldn't move himself.

"Cody no!" Sierra cried out.

But it was too late as the alien kicked Cody hard in the chest which sent him flying through the apartment wall and straight into a parked car outside. The car alarm went off and the alien held its ears at the loud sound. Sierra ran after Cody with tears in her eyes.

"Oh no," Leshawna said getting mad. "Weapon or no weapon, I ain't letting nobody mess with my friends!" She said before picking up the only piece of furniture in the room, the TV, and throwing it on the alien's head.

The alien roared in pain as it passed through the broken TV. Ripping the remains off its now bleeding head it turned a deadly gaze to the black girl who was to blame.

"That's right baby," She said unaware of her predicament. "No green-skinned, marvel wannabe can mess with a sister from the hood!"

But Leshawna's cheering soon turned to silence at the sight of the angry monster in front of her. She jumped back to the wall as it slashed at her midsection with its right claw but hit only air. However with nowhere to go she was an easy target for the alien's second slash with its left claw which cut through her throat like butter.

A fountain of blood exploded out of Leshawna's neck as she fell to the floor dead. "Lefonda, not you too!" Lindsay called out as she started to cry again.

And at that same moment Duncan and Gwen ran into the room. Seeing the alien they both shot at it. Knowing what the guns could do the alien tried to jump out of the way and then ran out of the apartment.

"Leshawna no!" Gwen cried out seeing the corpse of one of her closest friends lying on the floor.

Meanwhile Duncan had seen Courtney huddled down in the corner of the room with her gun lying harmlessly on the ground. "Courtney why didn't you do anything?" Duncan yelled at her.

She looked up at him before whispering, "I-I'm sorry Duncan…but I…I just—"

"—I don't want to hear it Courtney." Duncan told her looking away. Instead he ran out the apartment after the alien. After pausing for a moment in mourning Gwen too left the apartment however Courtney and Lindsay didn't leave. What they didn't know is someone else limped out of the apartment a minute later.

Running outside the two teens saw the giant alien running towards Bridgette. The blonde tried to run but slipped and fell on the ground. The creature loomed over the helpless girl as Gwen and Duncan tried shooting it from behind but it was completely ignoring them for the girl.

As the hideous alien prepared to attack the helpless girl an explosion suddenly hit the alien in the face and then two more on its chest. The sound of a female screaming in delight lit up the night as Izzy suddenly appeared. She seemed to have jumped from the roof of a nearby building and landed on top of the alien.

The alien struggled to get the crazy redhead off when Izzy suddenly stuck her two thumbs in the alien's eyes. It roared in horrible pain and shook her off where she fell painfully to the ground. "Oh wow…that was fun!" She said still too dazed to get up.

The alien started thrashing around violently. It was blinded by Izzy but still quite dangerous as it started slashing its claws around every which way. "Bridgette move out of the way!" Said a not quite yet manly voice.

"Cody?" Gwen asked looking to see the tech geek standing right beside her.

"We were right Gwen," He told her. "The suits do work! It protected me when I was attacked, I don't even have a scratch on me!" And Gwen looked the teen up and down to see that he was right.

Meanwhile Bridgette was unsuccessfully trying to crawl away from the alien but its hearing was still relatively good. It would hear her move and swing its sharp claws in that area.

"I'm going in!" Cody told her before running towards the alien. Gwen decided to trust the nerd and followed behind him. Duncan meanwhile was still trying to shoot the alien with little success.

"Be careful Cody!" Sierra screamed out at the boy she was so desperately in love with.

The aforementioned teen ran straight at the alien and kicked it hard in the groin. It let out another roar of pain as it fell so its knees. Then Gwen came along and punched it right in the face before backing off.

Cody was feeling confident however as he tried to pull his leg back he realized the monster had its arm hooked around it. The alien pulled the teen closer and bit down on Cody's right shoulder. "Ahh! Help Gwen! Make it stop!" He cried out in pain.

Seeing this horrible display of depravity Gwen tried to pull the alien off of Cody. This was planned however as Gwen tried to pull the alien off it grabbed her hard by her arm. It did the same to Cody around his waist and stopped biting the boy long enough to pull them both up off the ground.

With its arms held out the alien started to swing them both around high above its head. After a few swings it flung them as hard as it could away from it. Cody flew hard and hit Duncan; knocking both boys to the ground. At the same time Gwen was thrown into the recently stood back up Izzy.

With no one left to attack it the alien went back to hunting Bridgette. As it got closer and closer surfer girl became more and more panicky. Unaware of her surroundings her hand slipped beneath the bars and into the street's gutter. Trying to pull her hand out she realized she was stuck. The ring Geoff had given her was stuck between the bars.

"Oh no," She let slip out in frustration. This proved to be a horrible mistake as it had given the alien a solid grasp of where she was. Pulling frantically she was still unable to budge her hand from the gutter.

The alien loomed over her and almost seemed to smile for a moment before sending a clawed hand to strike her down where she lay. The clawed hand found flesh…but it wasn't Bridgette's.

"Geoff?" Bridgette whispered in surprise to see her boyfriend standing above her shielding her body. He was covered in blood and missing his arm and now the alien's clawed arm had gone straight through him. When the others were distracted with the alien he had managed to limp outside and as his last act used his own body to protect the girl he loved.

"Bridge…I just wanted to…" He mumbled out but was cut short as the alien withdrew his hand from Geoff's body. An explosion of blood covered Bridgette as her boyfriend fell to the ground next to her.

Ripping her hand out of the gutter she managed to free herself, though the ring was lost to the sewer forever. Her small gentle hands held Geoff's body for the last time as he died. "Geoff! No please, don't die!" She said sobbing. Her tears ran down her face and a few drops landed on Geoff's.

This mattered little to the enormous alien who merely pulled his arm back to strike again. But when he tried to he found something was holding his arm tightly back. Looking back it was Gwen using all her strength to hold the creature back from striking again.

So instead the monster tried to strike with his other arm only to find Cody was holding it back in the same fashion as Gwen. It strained to escape their grips but was only met with a tighter struggle.

Meanwhile Duncan and Izzy silently appeared in front of the monster each holding one of the bigger guns. Glancing at the other they nodded before pointing the guns directly on the monster's chest.

Pulling back both triggers a moment passed in silence before the huge explosion that ripped the alien's body to pieces. The four were flung backwards. Standing back up they saw nothing remained of the alien but pieces of flesh and gore littered around the neighborhood.

"It's over…" Cody said uncertain of the truth of his statement. The others nodded, but with no satisfaction on their faces. Only sadness. The silence seemed inappropriate; the only sound that of Bridgette sobbing loudly. Without warning the top of Cody's head started to disappear as he was the first called back. Then Duncan, Gwen, Bridgette, Izzy, Courtney, Sierra and Lindsay were all taken back too.

**Survivors: (8) Cody, Duncan, Gwen, Bridgette, Izzy, Courtney, Sierra, Lindsay.**

**Dead: (4) Heather, Justin, Leshawna, Geoff.**

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be the aftermath of the first round. Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Scoring and Isolation

**A/N: Just FYI, during the scoring Gantz is supposed to sound like a jerk. **

Total Drama Gantz Chapter 4

In an empty Japanese-style apartment the black ball that was Gantz stopped the timer. A minute later the once empty room was now full with fifteen teenagers that had survived round one. Both team one and two were sent back at the same time and had finished before the time limit was up.

For a moment nobody said anything; the seven boys and eight girls just looked around in surprise and a bit of relief. "Is…it over?" Gwen asked uncertainly. "Did we make it?"

"No were all dead," Noah said rolling his eyes. "Can't you tell?"

"We made it!" Lindsay said hugging Tyler. "Were alive!"

"Wait," Trent spoke up. "Were missing some people."

The others looked around and noticed the same thing. "Four people from our team died," Duncan told them all. "They were Geoff, Justin, Leshawna and Heather."

"Leshawna died?" Harold said in disbelief. "NO!" He screamed out as he fell to his knees in sadness.

"Geoff!" Bridgette said starting to cry again.

Alejandro spoke up next, "Five people from our team died too. There was Zeke, DJ, Owen, Katie and Sadie."

"Oh man, DJ died?"

"What? Big O died?" Izzy said actually sounding sad for once. But instead of crying she ran over to Gantz and started to kick the black ball. "Bring back Big O you stupid ball or I'll…" And then she started rambling uncontrollably about something.

"Hey," Eva said. "My arms are fine!" She said moving them around to prove it.

"Your right," Tyler said. "That's awesome!" Then the two jocks high-fived.

"Guys shut up," Cody told them. "Gantz wrote something." And indeed the screen now showed the next message to the teenagers.

6rat5 n()()b5

R0und on3 !s 0v3r

Novv f0r 7he sc0res:

"Scores?" Sierra asked confused. "Were getting graded for this?"

"Is that you Trent?" Gwen asked looking at the screen.

The screen now displayed a small picture of Trent next to a caption that read: "_Elvis_- 5 points. Too much hair gel, not enough killing.

"What the?" Trent said confused and slightly insulted. "Is this a joke? Too much hair gel?" But the others didn't have an answer for him and their attention was drawn back to Gantz when the screen changed again.

It now had a picture of Tyler and another caption. "_Jock reject_-5 points. Way too clumsy, learn how to aim." After that it showed everyone else's picture along with a score that lasted about thirty seconds.

The next picture was Eva: "_Not a girl_-5 points. You tried so hard you almost died."

Then there was Noah: "_Brainiac_-10 points. Sneaky and smart? You're not as stupid as the others."

Then Beth: "_Glasses_-0 points. Do something next time."

Alejandro: "_Mexican_-0 points. Looking tough doesn't give you points."

The last one of team one was Harold: "_Napoleon Dynamite_-5 points. Bad enough to be Aquaman."

Next it showed team two starting with Gwen: "_Goth poser_-5 points. Bad at fighting, good at guessing."

Cody: "_Pansy_-5 points. Too much peeing in pants, stared at Goth poser's boobs too long."

Sierra: "_Fangirl_-0 points. Do something other than stare at Pansy's ass."

Courtney: "_Little miss fail_-0 points. Don't boss what you can't hit."

Duncan: "_Juvie_-10 points, 90 points to go."

Lindsay: "_Titz_-0 points. Too much crying."

Bridgette: "_Blondie_-0 points. Pacifism is for pussies."

Izzy: "_Miss In. Sane_-10 points. Kick me again and I'll kill you."

"What's with these juvenile nicknames?" Courtney complained until Duncan glared at her. "Oops, sorry Duncan."

Lindsay looked disappointed, "I didn't get any points…"

"That's cause you didn't do anything," Izzy told her. "Anyway I'd like to see you try to kill me Gantz!" She said suddenly striking her snake pose.

Cody was doing his best to hide behind Sierra so Gwen couldn't glare angrily at him. Bridgette was still crying and Harold seemed too depressed to care about his score. Then it seemed Gantz had one more message to give them.

Neckt +ime n0 t3ams

M0re de4th

See u in 1 w33k…

Gantz wrote before the message disappeared and the others looked scared. "We have to do this again?" Beth asked.

"My message said ninety points to go," Duncan said. "So we probably have to get one-hundred points to get out of here."

"One hundred?" Alejandro asked angrily. "But I don't have any points!"

As they continued to argue the sound of a lock clicking was heard coming from the hallway. Hearing the sound Cody went into the hallway and found a door had appeared. "Hey guys," He called out. "There's a door here."

Twisting the knob the door opened slowly. The others quickly crowded into the small hallway and watched as the outside world appeared outside the door. Pushing and shoving they all tried to get outside.

The world outside was dark and as the fifteen teenagers exited the room they could tell it was definitely night. As the last one, Alejandro, stepped outside the door immediately shut. Turning around to see what the loud sound was they saw that the door had disappeared entirely.

"Hey," Lindsay spoke up. "The door's gone!"

"That's a good thing," Courtney said turning to face the blonde. "We don't want to go back in there!"

"Where are we now?" Harold asked.

"Not Japan at least," Noah told them.

"Thank God," Cody sighed in relief. "That would suck if we were in the same place where we fought the aliens."

"We seem to be in an average neighborhood," Gwen said looking around. Looking around the teenagers assessed their current location. Behind them was a medium sized hotel with four floors. To the left and right of the hotel were ordinary looking houses.

In front of them was a small mart similar to a circle K with the lights on. To the far left they could make out what looks like a hospital and they could even see a mall not too far away. It all looked ordinary enough except for two things. The first being that there weren't any cars; on the road or even parked. The second is that none of the buildings, not even the hotel or hospital, had any signs on them.

"Something seems very off about this place…" Duncan thought out loud.

"Forget about it," Tyler said before he pointed to the small mart in front of them. "Check it out; it must be a circle K! I don't know about you guys but I'm starving!" He said before running over.

"Hey wait for Izzy!" The redhead yelled as she and Eva followed Tyler. The others looked at each other wondering silently what to do.

It was then that they all heard Trent's stomach growl. "I think they got the right idea," He told Gwen. "Let's go get some food." And with that the other twelve followed behind.

Tyler managed to run all the way to the mini mart without slipping over his own feet. As he got to the entrance the doors opened automatically for him and the bright lights of the store seemed comforting somehow. He hurried inside with Eva and Izzy right beside him.

"Oh cool, this place is stacked!" Izzy said giggling. She was right the store seemed stock full of rows of junk food, ready to eat meals and other crap. The walls were lined with freezers full of various waters, sodas and other beverages.

As the three were looking around the other teenagers arrived. "Where's the check out guy?" Sierra asked. She was right as there was an area with a cash register but no one was behind it. Looking around the store there wasn't anyone else in it.

"The guy must be in the back," Tyler said as he watched one of those spinning hotdog machines. "He has to be, since everything is on."

"Do you have any money I could borrow Lindsay?" Beth asked her BBF. "I didn't bring my wallet, but I'm so hungry!"

Lindsay nodded, but when she stuck her hand in her pocket she came out empty. "Oh my gosh," She said alarmed. "I must've lost it. Oh well, I'm supposed to be on a diet anyway."

"I would be happy to help you out Beth." Alejandro said as he fished around his back pocket for his wallet. "How can this be? My wallet's gone too."

The other teenagers searched and found the same results. Nobody had any money or anything that they came with; just the clothes off their back (and Gwen, Beth, Cody and Noah didn't even have that).

"Hey guys," Gwen said stepping out of the back room behind the register. "Nobody's here. The whole store is completely empty." This announcement got everyone to stop what they were doing.

"What does that mean?" Beth asked.

Duncan scowled, "I knew this looked fishy. It must be Gantz!"

"This must be another challenge!" Eva said suddenly looking around suspiciously.

"But Gantz said we had a week," Harold pointed out.

"Maybe we should look around more," Trent told everyone. "You know, before we make any rash decisions."

Duncan laughed, "Dude stop trying to be leader."

"I'm not trying to be the leader," Trent told the punk. "It was just a suggestion!"

Duncan shrugged, "Whatever you say Elvis. I just didn't want to walk around the town nine times." At that a few people sniggered or even laughed. Trent just sighed.

"Well what would you suggest we do?"

"We should eat," Duncan replied. "Most of us are half asleep already. Then once we've eaten we'll figure it out."

"But we can't pay for this!" Trent argued. "It would be stealing."

"You just helped hunt down and kill an alien and you're worried about stealing? I'd bet ten bucks this has something to do with Gantz seeing how fishy this whole thing is. It's that or starve…"

"Duncan has a point," Gwen said ripping open a bag of chips. "We should eat or half of us will probably pass out." Trent had no choice but to agree with Gwen. So the fifteen teenagers basically ripped the mini-mart in half eating anything in sight.

There wasn't a whole lot of conversation going on while they ate. Most were either too tired, too hungry, or too sad at the loss of their friends to talk. Courtney however, was not very hungry. Instead looking to redeem herself she silently slipped out of the store and headed out into the street.

She walked a few blocks until she saw a grocery store and headed for it. As the brunette walked she realized there was no traffic. In fact there were no cars at all. The street was completely empty and the only sound being her feet tapping on the pavement.

As she reached the supermarket she found comfort away from the darkened streets. The well lit store made her take a breath of relief until she realized something. She looked right and she looked left. She ran down isles stocked with food and even called out but finally she could deny it no longer. She was the only person in the store.

Realizing this truth the store seemed much more eerie, so much more dangerous. She told herself she was just being ridiculous but none the less she still left quicker than she came.

As she left the store she started to jog straight down the sidewalk. She passed a few more buildings with the lights on however when she looked in the windows they seemed pretty empty. So she wouldn't stop to check, she just kept going hoping to find something that would prove her theory wrong. It wasn't until she ran into a wall that everything made sense.

* * *

"So now what Duncan?"

The boy with the Mohawk shrugged, "I don't know. Ask Brainiac over there." He said pointing to Noah.

However before this conversation could be continued it was interrupted by the arrival of Courtney. The brunette ran through the sliding doors with a look of terror on her face. As she got in she stopped to catch her breath and wipe the sweat off her forehead.

"Where'd you go?" Gwen asked suspiciously.

"Ha ha," Duncan laughed. "Nice mark on your forehead, princess. What? Did you run into a wall?"

Courtney put her hand over her head unconsciously. Realizing it she put her hand down and scowled. "For your information Duncan, yes, I did run into a wall." At that announcement Duncan looked confused but didn't say anything.

"Guys…this town, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Cody asked.

"The entire town is empty!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

"That's crazy. The CIT's lost it."

"Courtney," Alejandro said her name delicately as he walked toward her. "I think the day's events may have taken a toll. You probably just need to lie down."

She groaned in typical Courtney fashion. "I knew you wouldn't believe me! Just follow me then, and I'll prove it!" She said before speed-walking out the door.

The others looked at each other and shrugged. "Might as well," Noah commented. They followed her out at a leisurely pace. Courtney kept urging them faster but the fourteen teens were too tired to try.

They soon reached the supermarket Courtney had found herself not long ago. "Exhibit A: this supermarket."

"Wow a supermarket," Noah said sarcastically. "I've never seen that before."

"Why don't you go inside Noah?" Courtney said nearly seething. "You might notice it's completely empty."

They went inside and looked around. Sure enough there wasn't anyone there and Courtney's crazy idea seemed a bit more plausible. "This whole store is empty too?" Tyler said more rhetorically than not.

"We even checked the back," Trent answered.

"So Courtney," Cody asked. "You're saying all the other buildings in town are also empty?" The CIT nodded her response.

"Then why is everything still working?" Beth asked. "The freezer's are still on, so is the air conditioning and even that spinning hotdog thing was working."

"I don't know," Courtney answered. "But there's something worse. Something even weirder."

"What could be weirder than this?" Lindsay asked.

"Follow me," The darker girl said. This time the group was far more believing and quickly followed behind her. They walked multiple blocks still without seeing a single car. They were rather confused when Courtney stopped at what seemed an average neighborhood like all the others.

The others looked around but couldn't find why she had stopped. "There's nothing here!" Bridgette said sadly.

"Oh! I see it!" Izzy said exclaiming excitedly.

"Y-You do?" Courtney asked confused.

"Yeah!" Izzy said impatiently. "Can I try it out?" Courtney nodded slowly.

Izzy ran straight ahead at top speed. What happened next was hard for the teenagers to understand much less explain. As Izzy ran she suddenly seemed to crash into something; like a wall. But there wasn't anything there; just air.

She chuckled for a moment before she fell to the floor. Someone moved to give her a hand up and everyone noticed that she had bruises. So either Izzy was one hell of a mime or something was wrong here.

Harold stuck his hand out and walked forward until he hit something solid. Moving his arm around over the surface he turned to Courtney. "What is it?"

"A wall," She answered. "I think it's a wall that prevents us from leaving."

At this the others also started to go up and feel the wall to see if it was there. Izzy even stood back up and tried to run into it again. "This is messed up," Duncan muttered to himself.

"I think I get it now," Noah said as he finished pondering. "It's fake."

"The wall?" Cody asked.

Noah shook his head, "No, well yes. But not just the wall, this whole town is fake. Created by Gantz to isolate us."

"So what your saying is," Alejandro asked. "Gantz created this 'mini-world' just to keep us in for the duration of the game?"

"That's my current hypothesis, yes."

"That would explain why everything is working without anyone to run it." Sierra added.

"But what are we supposed to do now?" Bridgette cried.

"We could…follow the red tape?" Trent asked more of a question than a suggestion. The others looked at him confused until he pointed at the ground in front of him.

There was a line of red tape on the ground starting underneath a lamppost leading off somewhere. The tape was shaped like a triangle with a line beneath it that usually represents a direction.

"I think Gantz is trying to tell us something."

"Should we follow it?"

"It's better than doing nothing," Duncan said as he became the first one to follow the path. The others too tired and worn out to think of anything else all followed the path behind Duncan.

It led them in a pretty straight line, only turning a few times until they finally arrived…back where they had come out.

"What the fuck?" Duncan said getting angry. "This is where we started!"

"Wait a minute Duncan," Gwen said raising her hand to calm the punk. "Look the path goes into that hotel over there." She said pointing to the hotel they saw before.

They all went inside to find like the other buildings the lights were on yet nobody was home. The lobby was pretty well kept and clean regardless of the lonely feeling it gave off. The teens looked around and discovered there was a pool and a gym on the first floor.

"Oh my gosh!" Lindsay called out excitedly jumping down the stairs two at a time. "You won't believe what I found!"

"What is it, Lindsay?" Tyler asked the blonde.

"Come up! Come up!"

The teenagers decided to oblige the girl and followed her up the hotel stairs; though Gwen was muttering something awful under her breath. As they reached the second floor they saw the hotel room doors like they would expect but each door had a name on it. They were the names of the remaining campers.

"That's creepy," Trent said.

Gwen twisted the knob on her door, but it didn't budge. "It's locked…"

"I got my key!" Cody said running back up the stairs. "And yours too, Gwen." He said giving the Goth her room key.

"You already memorized my room number," She said uncomfortably. "Thanks Cody." He nodded and went into his own room. It was pretty normal; a bed, a bathroom, and a working TV.

Noah also found his room. After closing and locking the door he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small metallic device similar to the device Eva had taken from him to find the aliens. But this device was different; special enough that he didn't dare risk showing it to the others.

He had found it before they started the event to kill the aliens. He wasn't sure what it did at the time so he pocketed it. But after the real alien appeared Noah activated it to find he was no longer visible to the naked eye. The device allowed him to become invisible at whim so he had no trouble following the others and waiting for the right moment. Noah smirked as he hid it well so no one coming into his room could find it.

The others got their keys too and decided to get some sleep. After such an incredibly messed up day it was far too easy for them to fall asleep. It wasn't an hour later and all fifteen of them lay asleep in their beds; their fear for their lives safely pocketed as their subconscious led them to dreamland…

**A/N: Chapter 5 should be up in the next day or two. Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. The Empty City

**A/N: Originally chapter 4 and 5 were going to be one chapter, but I was having too much fun. This chapter is mainly fluffy character development and/or filler. To be honest I had waaaay too much fun with this chapter. I apologize to D/C fans, I personally have nothing against the pairing but this chapter you may not like so much. However I may have some D/C moments later so don't despair!**

Total Drama Gantz Chapter 5

The sun was already up in the sky as Sierra lay snoring under the covers of her bed. The morning light filtered through her blinds hitting her sleeping form. She stirred for a minute before finally opening her eyes. Pulling herself up she yawned before looking to see what time it was.

It was then she noticed the place by her bed that would normally hold a clock was empty. She looked around on the floor to see if it had been knocked down but couldn't find it. Shrugging she decided not to worry about it.

After taking a shower she put the clothes from yesterday on again since she didn't have anything else to wear. She decided to go out and look for Cody. Sierra had been planning on trying to sneak into his room last night but once she laid down for a rest she didn't get back up.

Leaving her room she walked past a few rooms until she saw Trent come out of one of the rooms. "Oh Hello Sierra," He greeted her.

"Good morning, Trent." She said with a smile.

"Everyone else is already up," He told her. "You need to come down before Courtney has a fit." Sierra nodded at him and the two headed back downstairs. Going left past the lobby they walked into the breakfast room where the hotel had a small buffet of breakfast foods along with a few tables.

The tables were filled with the teenagers either eating or talking amongst themselves. Except for Courtney, who was standing up looking impatient. Sierra quickly sat down at the same table Cody was sitting at along with Noah and Harold. She noticed that Cody (along with the others who had been wearing the Gantz suits) had on the outfit from yesterday. It seems the clothes left in the Gantz room had ended up in their hotel rooms.

"Oh good you found Sierra," Courtney said to Trent as he walked in. "What about Bridgette?" She asked.

Trent shook his head, "She's still in her room, but I couldn't get her to come out. I think she's crying…"

Courtney sighed, "We'll just have to go on without her for now."

"How long are you going to hold us here, Courtney?" Eva asked annoyed as she lifted a small weight with one arm. The others wondered where she had found it but didn't think it smart to ask.

"Now that everybody's here," Courtney said ignoring Eva's comment. "We need to have a meeting to decide what to do."

"Who like, elected you leader?" Harold asked.

"Well no one, I just thought…"

"—We don't need a leader," Duncan said not bothering to look up from the couch he was laying on. "This isn't a challenge; this is more like vacation until we fight another alien."

"But we'll need a leader for that," Courtney argued. Duncan shrugged. "I volunteer myself, anyone else?"

"You can't be the leader princess." Duncan said. "You didn't even do anything last time. You were huddled in the corner crying the whole time."

"I was not crying! And who would you elect?"

"I think Duncan should be the leader," Gwen spoke up. "He helped us win last time."

"I think Gwen should be the leader!" Cody suggested.

"No, no, let Trent be the leader." Lindsay said. "He's so nice! He wouldn't let any of us die."

"This is getting us nowhere," Noah complained. "Forget the election and let us leave already."

"Fine," Courtney said defeated. "But you can't leave yet. We've discovered a few things we need to tell you."

"The first thing is this town. It seems the mall is in the very middle of the town, but it's not really a town at all. From top to bottom it's only a little over a mile long and a mile wide."

"There's a mall?" Lindsay said excitedly before turning to Beth. "We should go clothes shopping!" The two girls squealed.

Courtney coughed into her hand, "Anyway. Gantz has shut this place off from the outside world. Though the TV works we haven't found any computers or cell phones. Noah thinks this is on purpose so we can't contact anyone. There also aren't any clocks for some reason." She shrugged.

"Can we leave now?" Beth asked.

"Fine," Courtney said. The teenagers finished eating and started to leave to explore the empty town. Because regardless of their horrible circumstances the thought of a town without adults or rules was very appealing to teenagers.

Cody walked up to Gwen in his 'cool-guy' pose. "Hey Gwen, you want to—"

"—Sorry Cody," She said quickly interrupting him. The Goth was in no mood to be hit on by a tech geek. "But Duncan and I have plans."

"Go bother someone else, nerd." Duncan told Cody before knocking him down and walking off. Cody stood back up and fixed his hair while Noah and Harold walked over.

"Don't worry about it Cody," Harold said after seeing his friend down. "You still have us."

"Thanks Harold…" Cody said sadly.

Noah rolled his eyes, "Well if we're not good enough for you, there's always Sierra…"

As if drawn by the sound of her own name Sierra appeared. The tall girl grabbed Cody's head and gave him a hug. "Don't worry Cody; I'll always be here for you!" She said excitedly.

The tech geek sighed, "Great…"

Harold readjusted his glasses, "Let's go to the mall already, gosh!"

All fourteen teenagers walked outside and headed in the same direction. They weren't doing it as a group, but most of them were heading towards the mall in smaller groups. Each going at their own pace, it almost seemed like something out of a high school.

"Oh my gosh, this is so great!" Lindsay told Beth. "I can't wait to go clothes shopping with you!"

"I could use a few new outfits." Beth said hopefully.

Lindsay nodded in agreement before grabbing Tyler by the arm, "And look! Tyler's even here to help us carry them! Won't you Tyler?"

"S-Sure Lindsay," He said naively.

"And we can even get you some new outfits," She told him. "Then you won't have to wear that silly track suit all the time." At this Tyler was unsure, he still remembered the last time he allowed Lindsay to pick his clothes. Shuddering he hoped it wouldn't be that bad.

Meanwhile as the group kept walking Duncan suddenly grabbed Gwen's hand and pulled her into a nearby alley. Most people hadn't noticed the two's absence but someone did.

"What's wrong Duncan?" Gwen asked as Duncan let go of her hand.

"It's about these 'challenges." He said very serious. "I think we should team up. After DJ and Geoff died you're the only one left I trust."

"Your right, we should team up." Gwen said agreeing. "But what about some of the others? Safety in numbers, and all that?"

Duncan shook his head, "We can't afford to trust anyone else. Things don't seem like it right now but it's about to get real bad. The isolation, the deaths, the killing, they all add up and the ones who survive will snap. If it's just the two of us we can focus on the aliens and get the most points together. The more people we have, the less points we can rack up."

Gwen rested a finger on her lip thinking it over. "That makes sense, but I'm still not sure. I mean team up without Trent? And you're not even bringing Courtney?"

Duncan sighed, "Courtney is—"

"Yes Duncan?" Came the sound of Courtney's voice. Turning to look the two saw the CIT standing there at the edge of the alley with her hands on her hips. "I am what?"

"Princess what are doing, following us?"

"I saw you slip away with Goth girl so I followed you." Courtney said before throwing a glare at Gwen. Courtney's voice became louder and louder as she continued. "You're forming an alliance with her and you won't even let me join?"

"I'm just trying to be realistic!" Duncan argued. "I saw what happened last time, you froze! You were completely useless. I can't just go around protecting you all the time. You're on your own."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Courtney cried out. She seemed to be transitioning from anger to sadness. "I was just scared! Don't you…don't you care about me anymore?" Tears started to form in Courtney's eyes.

"Don't you care if I die? We used to be together…but I guess you're with her now!" She said trying to glare at Gwen but her tears got in the way. Instead she tried to wipe her eyes.

"I'm not together with Gwen, were just working together." Duncan told her.

"Yeah," Gwen added. "Were just friends."

"And I don't want you to die, okay?" Duncan said; having trouble getting the words out. "It's just…this is real. I could die because of this fucked-up game and I'm not going to let that happen."

His resolve firmed, Duncan nodded. "I'm sorry, Courtney." He said walking out of the alley with Gwen trailing behind. Gwen looked sad at Courtney just standing there. She reached out a hand to touch her but then pulled back at the last moment and followed Duncan.

Meanwhile Cody, Harold, and Noah along with Sierra following behind had made it to the mall. Behind them was Beth, Lindsay and Tyler and even further the rest of the teens. It wasn't hard to find since it was such a large building.

They crossed the empty parking lot and pulled open one of the many glass doors. Walking in they looked around and saw that it was a real mall. Filled with three floors of stores; all unlocked and filled with stuff.

"Whoa…" Cody said as he took it all in. "This is awesome, an entire mall to ourselves!"

"But where to go first?" Sierra asked as she appeared behind them.

The three boys looked at each other and smirked. "Video game store?" Harold asked.

"Video game store," Cody said agreeing before looking at Noah.

The genius rolled his eyes, "Do I have to say it? You had me at 'mall.'" And with that the three boys along with Sierra searched the three floors in search of games. It didn't take them long before they found what they were looking for on the second floor.

They ran inside like little kids after ice cream. With no lines, competition or prices the three had the entire store at their disposal. Cody covered the walls while Harold dug through the crates and Noah took his pick from the ones kept in the glass container.

"This store has like, everything!" Harold said excitedly. "Too bad we don't have any consoles…"

"Or do we?" Cody said pulling a game console off the top shelf and throwing it to Harold. The force of it knocked him to the floor but he gave a thumbs-up to show he was fine.

"Too bad the internet's shot," Noah said picking up a blue computer box. "They have that new MMO expansion out."

Cody and Harold walked over to him holding bags full of games in their hands. "Not that bad really," Harold told Noah. "That game really went down with all the expansion and changes."

"I agree," Cody said nodding. "You are talking about…"

"Vanilla!" They both said at the same time before high-fiving. The two nerds started to laugh while Noah just rolled his eyes. He noticed Sierra looked utterly confused so he couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

* * *

Meanwhile Lindsay, Beth and Tyler were checking out one of the larger clothing stores. Well Beth and Lindsay were; Tyler was standing outside bored next to their bags. He had seen some cool looking stores while heading to this one and wanted to check them out but he was supposed to stay here.

Lindsay was his girlfriend; he thought it was his duty to watch over her stuff. Not that anyone would actually steal it, which would be ridiculous. He knew Alejandro was buying his own clothes and Cody, Harold, Noah and Sierra were still buying video games.

The jock thought he spotted Trent walking into a music store. He wasn't sure where Eva or Courtney were, but he could see Izzy every once in a while trying to jump down from the third floor to the first safely. She wasn't always successful.

"Hey Tyler," Came the sound of a gruff but feminine voice. Turning to look Tyler spotted Eva walking towards him. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh hey Eva," He said; glad to have someone to talk to. "Lindsay wanted me to guard her stuff while she's trying on bras with Beth."

Eva lifted an eyebrow, "You're forced to carry your girlfriends crap but she won't even let you watch her try on bras? Sounds like you're whipped…"

Tyler suddenly stood, "I'm not whipped!" He told the girl. His brow creased more out of being accused than actual anger. "I'm in total control."

"Oh yeah?" She asked. "Then come with me." She said as she started to walk further into the mall.

"Where we going?" He asked as he followed behind her.

"The sports equipment store," She told him.

"Sweet!" He exclaimed, finally excited about something. They started to talk as they walked through the mall and Tyler ended up completely forgetting about Lindsay and her clothes shopping.

* * *

Duncan felt strange walking into a bookstore. The few times he came in one he always left quickly which is why he kept looking over his shoulder. "Gwen?" He called out.

"Over here," She yelled back.

The punk kept walking past a few more isles full of thick books until he found Gwen sitting on a comfortable chair with an old but big book in her hands. "At the corner of horror and fantasy," Duncan chided. "Why am I not surprised?"

She smiled up at him, "You know me too well. Or I guess I'm just an open book."

"Ughh," He groaned. "Book puns? That's low."

"Sorry," She said closing her book. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

He shook his head, "Nah. There aren't any weapon stores in this huge frickin mall."

"Not even one of those cheesy medieval sword stores?" She said surprised. "Well I doubt it's a coincidence…"

"Yeah, Gantz isn't interested in giving us any help." He paused a moment before changing subjects. "But hey, I found a kickass music store just one floor up."

"What are we waiting for?" She said before pulling herself to her feet. Walking back behind the corner she reappeared with a shopping cart full of books. Dropping her last book in, she caught the look on Duncan's face. "Not. One. Word." She threatened him.

* * *

The day went on and eventually came to a close. The fourteen (minus Bridgette) found it pretty enjoyable; like a vacation. They did their best to forget the horrors that had happened. They spent their day exploring and when they got hungry they would find something to eat at the grocery store.

This feeling of freedom didn't last more than a few days as the thought that they'd soon have to go back to that room haunted the back of their minds. Days passed and they still hadn't had a meeting to discuss it.

Partially out of disagreements and the hope that one week would never come, but also because getting the fifteen teens in the same room together was next to impossible. They were never all in the same place at the same time. Even at night or in the mornings some people (like Izzy) wouldn't go back to their room to sleep. They'd either sleep somewhere else or avoid it altogether.

One such person was Gwen. The Goth had no idea what time it was but it was clearly past dark. Her body told her to go to sleep but her mind was searching for something. She wandered the empty streets of the city under the safe guidance of the lampposts.

As she passed by another office building she heard the faint sound of a guitar. The surprise from hearing someone out so late died down as the music from the guitar seemed to soothe her. She knew only one person that could play that well, Trent.

She decided to pay him a visit and headed inside the building. After walking up four flights of stairs she managed to reach the roof. Walking slowly over the roof she could see Trent sitting on the edge holding a guitar. As she walked closer he stopped playing and turned to her.

"Hey Gwen," He greeted her casually. "I didn't expect anyone to find me way out here."

She shrugged, "I was just out for a walk, but it's nice to see you Trent."

"Yeah, you've been so busy with Duncan we haven't hung out at all." Trent tried to say it casually, but a small amount of hurt came out between his words.

"Sorry about that," She said taking a seat next to him on the ledge. "I like your guitar." She added.

Trent then became aware of the instrument in his arms. "Yeah I found it at the music store in the mall. It's got a great sound to it, but nothing beats the one I have at home."

Gwen nodded, "What were you playing?"

"Trying out a song I heard recently. It's called "angels on the moon"."

Gwen blinked in recognition, "I know that song. Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't want to know, right?"

"If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go; yup." He smiled at her.

Trent paused, Gwen noticed. "Well go ahead, I want to hear you play it." Trent nodded and started to play the song. Gwen thought it came out beautifully and asked Trent to play another. After five more songs Gwen started to feel sleepy.

She yawned sleepily and caught Trent looking at her. "Maybe you should get some sleep," He suggested.

"Your right," She said standing up. Stretching her arms out she closed her eyes and relaxed. "It's strange, with everything that's happening. I wonder if I fell right now…would I feel anything?"

"Gwen, don't talk like that!" Trent said concerned. "Were going to get through this."

"Yeah…" She answered opening her eyes. "Alright, thanks for playing me those songs Trent. Your music is beautiful." He said goodnight to her and she headed back to the hotel. But Trent stayed, and played music all night; he liked to think it was a lullaby for Gwen.

Not too much later that night Gwen arrived at the hotel. After passing the lobby where she caught Harold playing video games on the big screen TV she headed upstairs. The hallway to her room was almost empty, save for one brown-haired boy.

"Hey Gwen," Cody greeted his crush. "Nice night huh?"

She yawned into her hand, "Oh…I guess so. Anyway…" She kept walking toward her room.

"So do you want to hang out—"

"No," She said quickly. "I'm going to sleep Cody, goodnight." She said as she unlocked the door to her room.

"Well maybe tomorrow we could—"

"Cody!" Came the voice of Sierra. Turning to look the two teens saw the tall girl run right for Cody and embrace him in one of hugs. "What are you doing bothering Gwen?" She asked.

Gwen chuckled, "I'll just leave you to your girlfriend, Cody." She said before shutting the door in his face.

"Wait Gwen, no!" He said but it was too late. The tech geek sighed before realizing Sierra was still hugging him.

Angry he tried to forcibly free himself from the girl's grip. "Get off of me Sierra!" He said freeing himself.

"What's the matter Cody?" She asked surprised.

"You!" He exclaimed. "Look what you did; I was trying to talk to Gwen."

"Don't worry about Gwen Cody," The girl said trying to assuage him. "I'm the only one who will always be there for you!" She said naively.

Cody grinded his teeth in frustration; unaware Sierra had hit a nerve. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled at her before running into his room. The door shut and he had left Sierra out in the hall along feeling sad, confused and hurt.

* * *

One bright sunny day found Lindsay, Beth and Alejandro lounging by the pool discussing their friend Bridgette. They had seen her only rarely these past few days. She would lock herself up in her room and cry, and she barely ate anything anymore.

"I'm worried about Brittney too," Lindsay said as she lay on a lounge chair wearing an expensive red bikini. "She wouldn't even come shopping with me when I asked."

"Her name is Bridgette," Beth corrected her friend as she dabbed her feet in the cool pool water. Her blue one-piece was untouched by the water, as its owner seemed less inclined to swim. "But I agree. Poor Bridgette is still so sad about Geoff."

Alejandro's head suddenly appeared from out of the water. Taking a breath he shook the water off his face before turning to the girls. "I've been thinking the same thing," He told them. "In Bridgette's darkest hour she needs the love and support of her friends. We should try to cheer her up."

"Yes!" Lindsay agreed. "But I'm not sure if you should go, Andrew. I don't think Bridgette likes you after what happened in world tour…"

The Spanish teen cringed at Lindsay's name mistake but held his tongue. "I agree that my behavior was indeed dastardly, but even so! Bridgette needs all the support she can get in this critical hour."

Beth nodded, "You're so right, Alejandro." She pulled her feet out of the water and stood up. "Why don't we go right now? What do you think Lindsay?"

"Umm…." The girl paused. "I'm not tan on both sides yet. How about we wait another thirty minutes?" Beth sighed and agreed.

Thirty minutes later the two girls and one boy were outside Bridgette's room knocking. "Bridgette we know you're in there!" Beth said as she continued knocking.

"Go away!"

"We just want to help you Barbie!" Lindsay yelled through the door.

"Her name is Bridgette!" Alejandro corrected Lindsay. "Let us help you, Bridgette! We're your friends!"

"You're not my friends!" The surfer girl yelled through the door. "You just used me. The rest of you aren't my friends either if you can't even remember my name!"

And that was that. The three continued to plead with her but Bridgette refused to open the door and let them help her. Instead she laid on her back on top of her bed staring at the ceiling. She hadn't eaten in days; she hardly slept or even moved at all.

* * *

One afternoon found Tyler running on a treadmill in the hotel's exercise room. After running a few miles he had started to get sweaty. Before he had been running around the town but found it was harder to concentrate on working out. This way he could be sure to get a good workout done.

He wasn't wearing his usual track uniform but some shorts and a thin shirt he had found at the mall. As he wiped some sweat off his forehead he heard the door open. Walking in was none other than Eva herself. She was dressed the same as always and immediately picked up some weights.

"Hey Eva!" Tyler greeted the girl. "You come here often?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Was that a pick-up line?"

"Oh, uhh…no." He said feeling embarrassed at his mistake. "I was being serious; I haven't seen you around the last few days."

"I've been spending most of my time in here." She sat down at a weight bench while she talked. "Do you know what the key to surviving this game is?" She asked him.

"…No," He answered. "What do you think it is?" He said continuing to run on the treadmill.

"Its strength," She said as she started to lift some heavy weights. "It's survival of the fittest, where people like you and me will crush everything that stands in our way. That's why I'm spending every day here in the gym. Every day I increase my chance for survival."

Tyler nodded. "That makes sense, that we should—" But his sentence was cut off as his foot slipped and he fell down and off the treadmill. "Damn it," He cursed as he pulled himself to his feet. "My clumsiness will just get me killed out there…"

"That just means you have to train even harder," Eva encouraged him. "It's also why we should team up; together our chance for survival doubles."

"Excellent," Tyler cheered. "I'm all up for a team-up." Then something occurred to him and he paused in thought. "But wait…what about Lindsay?"

"That stupid blonde?" Eva said not even bothering to stop lifting. "Forget her; she'd just slow us down."

"But she's my girlfriend!" A moment's hesitation crossed his face. "At least…I think she is."

"She doesn't even remember your name," The black-haired girl said as she carefully dropped her weights. "Believe me, were better off without her."

"Alright…" Tyler said still very unsure. He liked Eva; she seemed into the same stuff as him and reliable. But he still liked Lindsay, should he focus on protecting her or surviving with Eva? He wasn't sure but for the moment he could at least focus on what he was doing.

* * *

On the sixth day Izzy had managed to find all (well most) of the ex-campers and started the first "Super-awesome ultimate town hide-and-seek" game. Which was just hide and seek throughout the entire town with Izzy being the one to find anyone. And as it turned out not only was it rather fun, but Izzy was very good at finding people.

Afterwards Alejandro was on his way back to his room when he heard a creaking sound coming from Bridgette's. Remembering how unsuccessful he'd been at his earlier attempt to help her he approached the door. Putting his ear to the door he didn't hear anything.

Grabbing hold of the knob he prepared himself to attempt to break the door down or at least push his way in. However after preparing his strength and twisting the knob he realized the door was unlocked. Pushing it open he gazed inside and his eyes grew wide at the sight. "Help! Someone get help!" He yelled out before rushing inside.

Hearing his calls three nearby teens headed his way. Noah, Beth and Trent were all close enough to hear Alejandro and ran into Bridgette's room after him. The sight in front of them was not a pretty one. The Spanish teen was having trouble getting her down; he felt horrible and wrong even trying to touch her body. Because Bridgette…

Bridgette had hung herself.

They managed to get her down; though it was obviously too late. Soon all the remaining fourteen teens knew what had happened. It was a solemn day. A painful reminder of what they had been trying to forget: death. They weren't sure what to do with the body. Should they bury her? Would Gantz take care of it? They day dragged on as if it would never end.

But it did; and the seventh day started. The fourteen seemed to hold their breath, not sure when it would come. Would it come at all? Some of them didn't do anything but wait. Some of them pretended it wasn't going to happen at all; and went about as if it was any of the previous six. Some of them weren't sure what to do, and were found wandering around lost and confused.

But no matter what they did it did come. A slight tingling feeling over their head, and when they put their hands on their heads they realized it was starting. From head to feet they were being sent; Gantz was calling them.

The game was about to begin again.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry Bridgette fans. Round 2 starts next chapter. Reviews are appreciated! And thank you to the people who have reviewed thus far.**


	6. Round 2: Part 1

**A/N: I was inspired to continue writing this after my little brother posted 'Total Drama royale'. Sorry for the long wait, I had written the other chapters all at once and lost my inspiration part of the way through this chapter. You know what would be cool? If someone with some artistic ability could draw some of the TDI characters in a Gantz uniform. Just an idea, anyway read on. **

Total Drama Gantz chapter 6

Cody was never one for Japanese housing. He found it both uncomfortable and stiff. As much as he loved their games and anime, he could live without their living accommodations. This never became a problem however until he was forced back to the Gantz room.

He quickly found the room where his former (now dead) friends had been sentenced to die unbearable. Something about it was driving his psyche to places he didn't want to go. The room seemed to get smaller till it consumed him whole, or the Gantz ball would start to grow and grow until…

"Round two…" Someone said breaking the silence. The sound broke Cody out of his delusions and he blinked repeatedly. The fourteen remaining contestants had been taken back to the Gantz room. Though his knowledge relating to the whole thing was pretty small he could only assume they would be forced to fight more aliens in a horrible battle where his friends (or himself) could easily die.

"Whoo!" Izzy said cheering. "We're back!"

Gwen raised an eyebrow, "You're not actually happy to be back here, are you?"

Izzy shrugged, "I was getting bored back there anyway; now we get to do stuff. Explosivo gets to blow things up!"

"Alright everyone," Trent said holding one of the metal cases found within the Gantz ball. "This time we all know to wear a suit," He said handing one to Lindsay.  
So, along with the suits, if we all work together we can prevent any deaths."

"Enough with your little friendship speeches," Duncan said grabbing the case with his name on it. "You're not the leader Elvis."

"I'm not trying to be the leader; I'm just trying to make sure no one else dies!"

Suddenly Gwen appeared in between the two boys, "Whoa, calm down guys. We get that Trent's not trying to be leader, so Duncan why don't you go put your suit on?" She suggested.

Duncan muttered something under his breath but backed off. The teens would go one by one into the hallway and change before coming back and letting the next person go. It wasn't too long before they were all wearing the black suits that they hoped would continue to provide a form of protection.

Around that time the radio music from last time started to play. Fearing what this meant the teens gathered around Gantz waiting for its message. It appeared quickly enough.

W3lcome bck

M()st of y0u

Th!s time kill the$e aliens:

The green text was quickly replaced with a picture and a description. The picture showed a creature not too different than a human; or at least its skeletal structure was close. The difference being it was hunched over because of its enormous shoulders. It didn't have a face at all and half of its body was black while the other half white.

The description said it was the "Ditto alien", and that it liked "splitting at parties", "miming", and hated the color grey.

Duncan rolled his eyes, "This thing always gives us the most useless information."

"Those are probably clues," Cody spoke up. Before he could say anymore Noah poked him in the shoulder. Swerving his head around he saw Noah shake his head no. Cody turned back and noticed Sierra was staring at him. She looked like she had been crying but quickly looked the other way. The tech geek felt bad but wasn't sure what to do.

"Lindsay, I'm scared!" Beth admitted to her blonde friend. Her face seemed whiter than normal and she was biting her fingernails.

"Me too," Lindsay agreed. "But we have to try or we'll never get any points." Beth nodded in agreement. "Tyler," Lindsay said turning to her boyfriend. Tyler found the suits slightly discomforting and was trying to readjust his when his girlfriend called for him.

"Hey Lindsay," He said moving closer to her and Beth. "What's up?"

"You may refer to me as Admiral Lindsay her hotness," The blonde told him; shaking her index finger in midair. "And I order you to help me and Beth kill the aliens."

"Oh sure Linds," Tyler said saluting with the wrong hand.

Beth clapped, "Good idea Lindsay."

Eva however was not so happy to hear this. She was leaning up against a wall in the corner and heard every word. She looked livid as she grumbled angrily under her breath. The black-haired girl did not like having some dumb blonde steal her teammate.

"Look it's starting!" Courtney said pointing to Alejandro's disappearing head. At this point they just waited for the inevitable. A few slowpokes grabbed an extra gun but soon they were all gone.

Reappearing Trent opened his eyes to find he was in the middle of a busy street. Turning around he saw a car coming right for him. He quickly ran over to the sidewalk to get out of the way. He was safe but realized there were so many people he could barely move without running into one of them.

"Trent?" Someone called his name. Looking to his left he saw Gwen standing not too far behind him next to Duncan. He ran over to her quickly. As he did he noticed some of the others on the street or on the opposite side.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"What?" Gwen yelled out.

"We're in New York City," Duncan answered.

Astounded Trent looked up to realized Duncan was right. He had never been here but certain landmarks were too obvious not to notice. "Guys," Trent yelled out to some of the others on the other side of the street. "Come over here!"

"What?" Harold called out not hearing him.

"We need to group up!" Trent yelled out. "It's the safest way for us all to survive!"

"For the last time Elvis," Duncan said getting right up in Trent's face. "You're NOT the leader. Stop giving them ideas!" He said before pushing Trent down onto the sidewalk. "Every man for himself!" The punk yelled out.

"Duncan, what are you doing?" Gwen said confronting him. "Are you trying to get everyone killed?"

Duncan scowled, "We've been over this. It's survival of the fittest and guys like Trent will just get themselves killed okay?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her along as he ran down the street.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

He pulled out the alien locator and showed it to Gwen. "I made sure to keep this after last time," He told her. "This is the right way for sure and we're the only ones who know it."

* * *

Meanwhile Harold, Cody and Noah had formed their own group. "What the heck are we doing in New York?" Cody asked; obviously distressed at their current predicament. "I thought we were supposed to be in Japan."

"Gantz probably sends us to random locations every time." Harold said. "That, or wherever the aliens are."

"Obviously," Noah said rolling his eyes.

"Where's everyone else?" Cody said looking around. "I can't find anyone in this crowd."

"I heard Duncan over there," Harold pointed. "Say something about 'every man for themselves' or something like that; that jerk, gosh!"

"Then let's not waste any more time with stupid questions," Noah said pulling out his tracker. He turned to Cody, "What are you going to do with her?" He said putting emphasis on the 'her'.

Turning to see what Noah was talking about Cody noticed Sierra was hiding behind a post about ten feet back. Sighing he motioned for her to come out. "Hey Sierra, why don't you come with us?" He suggested; Cody still felt bad about getting mad at her earlier.

The fan-girl did move from behind her pole but she didn't come any closer. Instead she folded her arms and turned around.

"I guess she's still mad at you Cody," Harold said oblivious. "For being so heartless to her I mean."

"Forget her," Noah said. "The tracker says the alien is up the street a few blocks." They nodded and followed behind Noah bypassing innocent strangers who couldn't see them. Unbeknownst to them Sierra was following behind them at a greater distance.

* * *

Alejandro was not having the best luck. The Spanish teen had rematerialized in New York City like everyone else but with one small difference. He wasn't near anyone. Looking around he saw numerous people but none from the Gantz room.

His eyes flickered frantically. He was used to being surrounded by girls so finding someone was never hard before. "Hello?" He called out. "Anyone?"

"Whoo-hoo!" Came the sound of a feminine voice. Quickly turning around Alejandro saw Izzy running through the crowds and barely managing not to get hit by cars.

He grimaced. Looking around again he still managed to not find anyone. Realizing it was her or no one he gave chase after Izzy. "Izzy! Wait up!"

* * *

"New York City? I love New York!" Lindsay exclaimed happily. "We should go shopping; wouldn't that be so much fun Beth?"

Beth quickly nodded her agreement.

"We don't really have time Lindsay," Tyler said trying to break it to his girlfriend. "We're supposed to find that alien, remember?"

Lindsay frowned, "But Tyler, we never get to have any fun!" She whined.

Meanwhile Eva had managed to spot Tyler and was trying to get his attention. "Tyler what are you doing? Let's go!" She said grabbing him by the arm and pulling the jock away.

"Hey!" Lindsay said grabbing Tyler by the other arm. "What do you want with my boyfriend?"

Eva tugged harder, "Go away Blondie! Go find some flowers to pick; me and Tyler have to win this game!"

To retaliate Lindsay pulled harder. "Go get your own boyfriend Ova!"

"Umm…guys?" Tyler said. The words came out in a squeaky voice as the jock strained. "Stop…please!"

Seeing what they were doing both girls let go. Tyler collapsed on the ground. "Sorry Tyler…" Both girls said at the same time.

"Why don't we all work together?" Beth suggested. "Four heads are better than one."

"I think you mean three and a half…" Eva muttered to herself. Sighing she realized the predicament she had gotten herself into.

* * *

Trent groaned as he pulled himself to his feet. As his legs pushed himself up he saw a hand stretched out in front of his face. He grabbed the hand and used it to pull himself the rest of the way up.

"You okay?" A voice asked him. Looking around he saw that it was Courtney.

Trent nodded, "Yeah thanks." He glanced around quickly. "Crap, they disappeared."

"No they didn't," Courtney replied. "They ran off that way, so let's go!" She commanded him before running off. Trent stood up and followed her.

As he hurried after the brunette Trent couldn't help but accidentally run into a young woman. She looked around confused but soon continued on her way and didn't seem to hear Trent's apologies. Trent knew they must once again be invisible to others.

"Stop!" Trent heard Courtney yell out as she ran. "Wait up Duncan!"

At the sound of his ex-girlfriend's voice Duncan stopped running and turned around; Gwen did the same. Seeing Courtney and Trent Duncan did not look happy. "Piss off, princess."

"Duncan wait," She said coming to a halt in front of him. "We should team up; I promise I won't freeze up this time."

"Get lost, both of you." He said looking at Trent. "Two is all we need to take this down. We just found the one alien so back off."

"Where?" Trent asked looking behind Duncan. "I don't see anything but people.

Duncan turned around to notice that Trent was right; he didn't see anything unusual at all. "It's on the tracker," He said pointing to the tracker in his hands. Gwen, Trent and Courtney looked on.

"Umm…Duncan?" Gwen looked confused. "Look at the tracker."

Duncan glanced down at the tracker to notice that the one dot on the screen previously had been replaced by numerous dots. There had to be at least ten separate dots.

"There's got to be a dozen of them," Trent commented. "But I can't see anything but humans…"

"This stupid thing must be busted," Duncan scowled as he slammed his hand down on the tracker.

"They've got us surrounded," Courtney said fearfully as she glanced at the screen. The little dots had moved over and were now right next to them. Looking up Duncan saw various people walking by them but they didn't look suspicious at all.

A man dressed in a business suit walked innocently by Gwen until he "accidentally" knocked into her. The force pushed her off her feet and the Goth fell into the nearby street. Before she could get to her feet Gwen was hit by an oncoming car; her body flew up into the air.

"Gwen!" Trent and Duncan both shouted at the same time. Trent ran out into the street and carried Gwen back onto the sidewalk.

"I'm okay," She said trying to push Trent off of her. "I'm okay, just a little banged up."

"Are you sure?" Trent asked concerned. "I don't think you should be walking…"

Gwen shook her head, "The suit protected me; I'm fine." She had shaken Trent off completely and was now stretching an arm out.

"But what did that?" Courtney asked glancing around as if to find an attacker. "What pushed you?" The others looked around too but what they were searching for wasn't visible from the ground.

Three stories above them standing on the roof of a building was the ditto alien with its hunched over shoulders and lack of a face. Something was different however as instead of being half-black and half-white this one was full white. The creature vibrated slightly as its plan was set into motion.

Down on the ground Courtney was still glancing around for the perpetrator. Suddenly a foot came crashing down on her head which slammed into the sidewalk. Trent managed to half turn around before a fist punched him in the face.

Without any understanding of why the four were assaulted by at least ten attackers. As one punched Duncan in the gut he got a look at his attacker. It appeared to be another man in a business suit but when he looked at its head it didn't have a face.

The attackers barrages were relatively ineffective thanks to their suits but it hurt none the less. Duncan was the first to start fighting back. "It's the alien!" Duncan managed to shout out between punches.

"Where?" Trent asked using his arms to block some of the attacks.

"All of them!"

Courtney was having a hard time as she was pushed back and forth from one attacker to another. "Screw this!" She yelled out pulling her gun out. Aiming at the nearest body she took the shot and a second later the alien's head blew up.

Only instead of blood coming out like with a human, a greenish goo escaped. But it didn't stop at the head either; the alien's entire body disintegrated into goo and then surprisingly joined with one of the nearby aliens.

"What is this?" Courtney asked.

The others however didn't hear her question, but they did see the explosion. Following her lead the other three pulled out their guns and started shooting. They had similar results as three alien heads exploded but then dissolved and integrated with another one.

The alien would then grow about two feet taller. "Stop shooting!" Gwen yelled out but it was too late. There were now only four aliens left, but they were all ten feet tall and thicker than an Olympic winner bodybuilder.

"Oh crap…"

* * *

Elsewhere the black side of the ditto alien watched on as four teenagers wandered around confused. Waiting for what it believed to be the right moment the alien quickly transformed itself.

With a familiar appearance it cautiously left its hiding place and wandered out among the crowds. Making sure to keep an eye on the four it headed their way.

"Lindsay I think we should go back," Tyler told his girlfriend. "We have no idea where were going!"

"Oh don't worry so much," The blonde said shaking him off. "We're fine."

"Fine?" Eva asked annoyed. She couldn't help but ball her hands up into fists. "We're lost!"

"I think Eva's right," Beth said tugging on her BFF's arm. "We could be attacked at any time."

"Okay fine," Lindsay said giving in. "Let's go back."

"Just one problem, we don't know which way back is!" Eva yelled at her.

Just then Beth spotted something coming their way. "Maybe we won't have to, look its Trent!" She said pointing her finger through the crowd. The other three turned to look to see it was indeed Trent walking over to them.

Trent waved at them and smiled before walking up to them. "Oh thank God you're here Trent," Tyler said sounding relieved. "We're so lost!"

"Yeah, do you know the way back?" Beth asked.

Trent nodded but continued not to say anything. He moved closer to them and laid his hand on Beth's shoulder. She smiled up at him.

"Well? Say something at least!" Eva yelled at him.

Trent's previous reassuring smile quickly turned into a dangerous smirk. The hand on Beth's shoulder soon started to squeeze down painfully on the girl. "Trent what-"

But it was too late as Trent used his grip on Beth to hold her in place. His other hand quickly transformed into a black blade shaped like a V. Wasting no time Trent slashed the blade across Beth's exposed neck while the others watched.

A spray of blood escaped Beth's neck as her head fell backwards off her head. Her head rolled onto the pavement while her body stood there for a second before also falling to the ground.

"Aaaaaah!"

"Beth!"

Quickest to respond Eva drew her gun and pointed it at Trent. "Imposter! It must be one of the aliens!"

Lindsay however had broken down in tears at the sight of her best friend's corpse. Falling to her knees she touched Beth's head. "Beth no…please," She begged. "You can't be dead!" The blonde grabbed the head and moved it closer to the body. "I can fix this…I can…" But it was no use. Lindsay dropped the head and broke down crying.

"Lindsay…" Tyler whispered before turning back to "Trent". Eva had raised her weapon and fired off a volley of shots while Trent leaped backwards. The shots exploded and most missed save for one that hit him in the chest.

Suddenly the skin of Trent faded to black and the alien was revealed. Its disguise gone the alien drew both its arms into matching blades. Pointing one at Eva it shot the blade off of its arm. The blade flew straight at the girl who managed to block with her gun.

The blade sliced right into the gun which exploded in her hands. Eva cried out and dropped the now useless weapon onto the ground. Meanwhile the alien had thrown its other bladed arm at Tyler.

The jock hadn't time to avoid and the blade lodged itself in the teen's shoulder. Crying out in surprise Tyler pulled the blade out to realize he hadn't been hurt. Unfortunately he hadn't been paying enough attention to the battle and the alien had already reformed its blade arms.

Looking up Tyler saw the alien a mere foot from him. It slashed at him with both arms only for Tyler to catch them with his hands. He struggled to hold on as the blades pierced his hands. The struggle seemed almost evenly matched until the alien formed a leg out of its chest and kicked Tyler hard.

The jock went flying backwards into the street. Before he could get back up however a van hit him and sent him flying further back.

The alien however had no time to pause as it turned its head left to see Eva pull back a fist and punch it straight in the face. The alien's head pulled back unnaturally so before slamming back at Eva. Its head hit her face like a bag of bricks and she was knocked to the ground.

Not wasting any more time the ditto alien grabbed Eva by the ankles and flipped her over its back before throwing her straight up into the air; at least twenty feet.

"Stop!" cried out a voice. The alien turned to see Lindsay standing up pointing her black gun at it. She was unsteady on her feet and tears were still running down her cheeks. "You killed my BFF and hurt my boyfriend! No-no more!"

Her voice was filled with an unusual conviction for the blonde so usually air-headed. Her conviction didn't fall through as she managed to pull the trigger. The alien's right shoulder exploded and a horrible cry of pain escaped. But the cry of pain came from somewhere Lindsay hadn't expected: the alien's stomach.

Looking down the creature's flesh seemed to rip itself open as what appeared to be a mouth full of teeth on its stomach. The mouth roared at Lindsay whose conviction was lost at the sight of the terrible thing. Dropping her gun the blonde stumbled backwards a few paces.

What almost could be passed off as an evil laugh escaped the creature's mouth before a giant green tongue whipped out of the mouth. It latched itself onto Lindsay's left leg. The blonde screamed out in pain as its saliva started to burn like acid.

The creature attempted to reroll its tongue and Lindsay was dragged along the ground with it. "Oh no," She cried out. "No please, Tyler help! Please Tyler help me!" She screamed out her boyfriend's name as her nails dug into the ground trying to hold on for dear life.

Her struggle was in vain as the alien was far more powerful. It pulled her back to its mouth and pulled her feet inside. It bit down hard causing the girl to cry out in pain before she was dragged further into the mouth. Legs, torso and chest until finally Lindsay's screaming head was dragged into the monster's gut and she was consumed whole.

Meanwhile Tyler had managed to get out of the road and pull himself to his feet. It had taken him a minute to absorb the pain and shock but he got through it. He ran back as fast as he could (which was hard since he had to dodge cars) but was stopped at the sight of Eva.

He found the raven-haired girl lying on her back on cracked cement. She was unconscious and looked the worse for wear. He managed to wake her up and they ran back together.

Reaching the place where their battle had taken place Tyler looked around desperately trying to find Lindsay. Much to his relief he quickly found Lindsay standing next to Beth's corpse smiling. Seeing him approach she waved but didn't say anything. Letting his guard drop he ran over to her.

* * *

**Dead: Beth, Lindsay**

**A/N: The rest of round 2 will finish up next chapter and maybe the scoring. Reviews are appreciated.**


	7. Round 2: Part 2

**A/N: Just when I think this story is finished, people start reviewing it! The whole thing confused me, but I decided to finish this chapter anyway. For any new comers this story should have 10 chapters and an alternate ending. Let's hope we make it right? To be honest I don't really like this chapter. Anyway reviews are appreciated!**

Total Drama Gantz chapter 7

"Lindsay!" Tyler called out. "You're safe," He said running towards his girlfriend.

"Tyler no!" Cried out a familiar voice. Stopping so suddenly Tyler slipped on his own feet and face planted. He looked up to see Lindsay a few feet in front of him still smiling. Without warning an explosion from a Gantz gun hit Lindsay in the face. Tyler looked horrified as a wave of smoke covered half of Lindsay's face.

"Harold grab Tyler," came the sound of the voice from before. The jock was then grabbed by his legs and pulled back a few feet. The same hands then helped him to his feet and Tyler saw it was Harold.

Looking back Tyler saw that Lindsay was gone and had been replaced with the black alien from before. Behind the alien was Cody and Noah both pointing their Gantz guns at it. Tyler made the connection that the voice must've been Cody.

"Cody? What happened? Where'd Lindsay go?" Tyler asked frantically.

"Explain later," Noah said interrupting what Harold was about to say. "Just kill the damn thing."

At that all three boys started shooting at the alien. Trapped between them it had nowhere to run and thus was hit multiple times. An explosion tore through its head, torso and stomach. It made no scream of pain but instead the alien raised its arms up to the sky.

Arms raised to the sky they started to disintegrate into a black dust-like substance that floated away on the wind. Before another shot could be fired the alien had completely dissolved into dust and disappeared.

"Is it…dead?" Eva asked. "Did that kill it?"

Cody turned to his companion, "What do you think Noah?"

Noah's hand rested on his chin while he went over different possibilities in his mind. "Possibly, but I don't think so."

"But it's gone!" Tyler argued. "We saw it turn into dust; the real question is where is Lindsay?"

"No I was watching the tracker when it disappeared," Noah told them. "That's how we knew it was an alien and not Lindsay in the first place. We followed the trail here and found you guys. Anyway the alien's dot didn't disappear; it left with that dust-like substance."

"What happened anyway?" Harold asked.

Eva decided to take over from here. "Lindsay got us lost," She started. "When suddenly the alien showed up disguised as Trent. It killed Beth and then we fought it. Both me and Tyler got pushed out of the battle and when we came back…well you guys know the rest."

"Now Beth is dead too?" Cody asked suddenly feeling very sad. "Not another friend…"

Noah placed his hand on Cody's shoulder, "we don't have time for this. The clock is ticking and over half of our time is up; we have to go now." The others nodded sadly.

"But…where's Lindsay?"

* * *

Meanwhile Duncan, Courtney, Gwen and Trent were not faring quite as well. The sixteen aliens from before had become four; one for each of them. They fought along a single city street which had been evacuated of all New Yorkers thanks to all the explosions. They thought it was either terrorists, aliens or ghosts.

Surprisingly Courtney had done the best and defeated her opponent before the other three. After watching it disperse she waited a minute to catch her breath. Realizing time was short she followed an explosion down the street.

What she saw was none other than Duncan but the punk wasn't doing quite as well as she had done. It seemed during the fight Duncan had lost track of his guns and was now fighting with his fists. Though not getting too beaten up he was not winning.

"Duncan!" Courtney called out as she let fly a few shots from her gun. They hit the alien straight on and it leaped back to avoid any more.

Duncan's eyes narrowed at the arrival of the familiar figure. The only thing that confused him was why there were three different Courtney's. Shaking his head vigorously he looked again and there was only one brunette. He spit out a mouthful of blood before raising his fists again. "Back off Courtney, I still got this."

He then sprinted headfirst at the alien and head butted it in the stomach. The force of the blow knocked it back a few feet but it quickly regained itself. Anger seemed to somehow emanate from it before it charged Duncan and sent a right hook straight to his face.

Courtney rolled her eyes as the alien continued to beat Duncan to a pulp. She had no time for Duncan's silly macho act and wasn't going to wait for him to regain control of the situation.

With the alien distracted she ran behind it. Jumping twice as high as she could without the suit Courtney landed on the alien's back right as it landed a heavy punch to Duncan's stomach. Before the creature could notice her Courtney shot at the back of its head three times with her gun.

The alien's head exploded and Courtney jumped off right before it dispersed into the air. She wore a self-satisfied smirk until she caught a glance at Duncan. The punk was holding his stomach and something strange was happening to his suit. Spread evenly over his suit various white holes had appeared and were leaking a strange green fluid.

"Duncan!" Courtney said running up to the boy. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay to you?" He groaned. "What's happening to my suit?"

The CIT glanced at the suit again and frowned. "It looks like it's broken…what happened?"

"What do you mean what happened? That stupid alien broke my tracker and then I lost my gun in the rubble around here." He said and then glanced around as if to find his gun. "Over there!" He said pointing across the street to his fallen Gantz gun.

"Then we got into a little fist-fight and then you showed up."

"It must've been worse than that," Courtney said. "The heavy beating must've somehow broken the suit. Are you hurt?"

"No," he said standing up slowly. "I can walk." Duncan did indeed walk over to his gun and pick it up. Wiping off some dust he turned around to see Courtney frowning. "What?"

"You can't go on with your suit broken," She told him frankly. "You'll have to stay back here."

"I'm not just going to wait here," He told her almost laughing. A sudden scream alerted the two to a battle going on further down the street. "See? There's a fight over there!"

"No you'll have to stay here," She ordered him to. "I'll go and check it out—"

"But princess—"

"No! Just wait here okay? I'll be right back; just catch your breath or something." She told him before running off in the direction of the scream. Duncan sighed but decided not to go anywhere.

* * *

"Boom boom!" Izzy cried out as her two-handed gun shot out another stream of explosions. She was standing next to Alejandro who was also shooting at the alien; albeit without the sound effects.

"Thanks for the help you guys," Gwen thanked the two new arrivals. "Trent and I were screwed until you got here." She said continuing to shoot at the alien.

"No trouble at all," Alejandro answered her. Taking one more shot the last remaining alien dispersed into the air. Gwen and Trent lowered their guns but Izzy started shooting again.

"Hey! Don't stop!" She yelled at them while firing. "You have to finish it off." As she said so one of her shots hit part of the dispersing alien and the substance exploded and disappeared completely. Seeing what happened the others complied but weren't able to destroy it all before it got away.

The white substance floated up above them and started to swirl in a circle as more of it came together. Soon a black but similar substance appeared and joined with the white substance. The two swirled together like a yin-yang symbol in the sky; the symbol was so big it was blocking out the sun.

"What is it?" Alejandro asked. No one seemed to have an answer for him though.

Izzy turned around to check Trent and Gwen. She glanced at the musician as Gwen tried to get him to his feet. "Whoa Trent! What happened to you, huh?" She asked excitedly.

"He was being noble again," Gwen answered for him. "He tried to take on both aliens for me and this happened," She said pointing to the boy's broken oozing suit. "I think the force of the attacks broke his suit.

The sound of footsteps echoing down the street was heard and they turned to see Courtney running towards them. Seeing what was in the sky she looked on unabashed until she came to a complete stop right next to the others.

"What is that?" She asked with an edge of fear in her voice.

"We're not sure," Alejandro answered her. "It's probably part of the alien."

"Okay well," Courtney remembered. "Duncan is hurt! His suit is broken so I had him stay back there."

"Trent's too," Gwen told her. "Should we send someone back for him?"

"I'll go," Trent volunteered. "I'm not in any condition to fight anymore so I'll get Duncan and make sure he doesn't get attacked."

"That's a good idea Trent."

The musician nodded and started off. The girls watched him go but their attention was drawn back when the redhead shouted something out.

"Izzy spies something!" She called out pointing her right hand forward. "Comrades! Heart to starboard!"

And indeed the others looked and saw the approach of five familiar teenagers. There was Cody, Noah, Harold, Tyler and Eva all approaching their location. Izzy also noted that Sierra was dragging along behind them hidden.

"Welcome," She greeted him.

"Oh good you guys are safe," Harold said seeing Gwen, Izzy, Alejandro and Courtney.

"Where's Trent?" Cody asked.

"He's back with Duncan," Courtney answered. "He was injured so—"

Before she could finish Courtney was interrupted by Tyler. "Have any of you seen Lindsay? We can't find her anywhere." The jock didn't even try to hide the fear in his voice or on his face.

"No, we thought she was with you," Gwen said.

"We have bigger problems," Alejandro said. "What's that in the sky?"

"We thought you could tell us," Eva said shrugging.

At that the teenagers focused their attention on the oddity in the sky they knew had something to do with the alien they were supposed to be fighting. But even if they agreed that was it they had no way to fight it since it was far out of reach. Its swirling darkness seemed to almost understand that it was being watched and the swirling seemed to cease.

"Why do you fight?"

* * *

Duncan was not doing well. His current predicament left him with no protection and only one weapon. At first he hadn't been too worried as his adrenaline hadn't run out and he was just trying to catch his breath.

It was then that he was attacked. He hadn't noticed the random passerby that appeared to be making their way through the broken street. His mind had passed over it without thinking; not realizing that New Yorker's were doing their best to stay away from the area.

This passerby was only a few feet from Duncan when its form shifted into that of the alien. A makeshift spear shot out and Duncan only just managed to dodge. Whipping his weapon out he fired three times straight at the alien. One hit and the alien dispersed as usual.

The punk was now much more alert as he scanned his environment to make sure there weren't any more "people" that might attack him. He let his guard down however as "Gwen" appeared from a side street. She waved to him as she approached and Duncan dropped his gun back down to his side.

But this turned out to be another trap as well. As soon as the alien was close enough she grabbed Duncan with both arms and attempted to crush his arms. Struggling against the overwhelming strength Duncan pulled his legs up to his chest and kicked out. He kicked the alien straight in the chest knocking it away from him. Quickly picking up his gun he managed to avoid another attack.

But such a thing did nothing good for Duncan. Instead of being proud that he managed to fend the two off without any help the punk was scared. He glanced around with a paranoid eye as he got the feeling he was only being played with. That he was trapped in the alien's game.

He heard footsteps approaching. "Courtney?" He asked pointing the gun in the direction of the sound. Sweat ran down his face as his finger slipped over the trigger. The sound grew louder and an approaching body could be made out.

But it wasn't Courtney. No, this was a male with dark hair; perhaps the same height as Duncan himself. The punk recognized Trent easily enough; he had seen him not twenty minutes ago.

"Duncan," Trent called out as he continued to jog over to the guy. "Hey it's just me; Courtney sent me—"

"No!" Duncan interrupted. Gun still pointed at the musician he gritted his teeth. "I'm not falling for this shit anymore! Just fucking die!" He pulled the trigger twice; both shots dead on Trent's chest.

Trent looked down both surprised and scared. He had seen the look in Duncan's eyes when he approached but couldn't believe it. When it came time to move he hesitated; was it fear or trust that stopped him? He would never know.

Duncan waited. He waited as his shots connected with eyes unblinking. He was waiting for the alien to resume its natural form and disintegrate like always. He was waiting for it to disappear and for him to be proved right once again.

But he was wrong.

A split second later two holes exploded in Trent's chest and lower abdomen. A pool of blood spilled out of the teen as a cry of pain got stuck in his throat. Trent slipped backwards on his own crimson blood and the back of his head hit the pavement.

"T-Trent?" Duncan mouthed the name looking on in horror. It clicked in his mind; that was no alien. That was the real Trent, and he had just murdered him. Sure Duncan was a delinquent, maybe even a criminal but he was no murderer.

He ran quickly over to the musician's side. It was obvious to anyone that he was fading fast. His mouth kept opening and forming two words. It was like watching a broken record, only worse because Trent had a face. "Tell Gwen…tell Gwen…tell Gwen…" His mouth moved but nothing came out. His eyes pleaded something fierce and a tear ran down the left side of his face.

His eyes closed.

* * *

"Why do you fight?"

The teenagers stood there in stunned silence. They were confused: did the alien in the sky just ask them a question? In English?

"Did anyone else hear that?"

"Did that thing just talk?" Harold asked.

"Why do we fight?" Cody repeated as he looked at the alien.

"Don't talk to it"! Eva said suddenly. "We're supposed to just kill it!"

"Why are you attacking me?" It asked them. They were sure this time it came from the alien; though it had no mouth to speak from.

"We had no choice," Cody spoke up.

"Cody!" Courtney yelled at him through her teeth. "What the hell are you doing?"

"No, let him speak." Tyler whispered to her.

"We were forced to," Cody continued. "Some…thing that calls itself Gantz made us its slaves. We've been forced to attack aliens or die. Right Noah?" Cody said turning to his brainiac friend. He thought Noah might be better at this kind of negotiation only to find Noah wasn't there.

"Noah?" He asked looking around. "Where'd you go?" But Noah was nowhere to be found. Unknown to Cody he had activated his invisibility device he had found in the previous round.

"Gantz…" The alien said. "I know of this Gantz…"

"You do?" Cody said turning around. "Then can you help us? Do you know how to free us from Gantz?"

"I can't," The alien said suddenly. "Your fate is inescapable. All I can offer you is a quick death."

"Oh no," Cody heard someone say while another person gasped. He wasn't sure who though as the world slowed down. He felt himself take small but quick breaths and could almost feel his heart beating against his chest. His eyes were on the alien as a shadow tentacle shot out from the middle of the creature. Its end was sharp and he could tell it was aimed straight at his heart. But he found himself unable to move from his spot.

While Cody saw the world in slow-mo the others watched the scene sped up. They watched the alien unleash a black tentacle that could easily kill Cody, but it didn't. They watched as a girl ran without concern for her own safety past the others and put herself in front of Cody.

That girl was Sierra.

The blackness spiked right through her lean stomach and out the other end. The purple-haired stalker hung in midair for a moment before a horrible scream echoed through the street.

The tentacle pulled itself free from Sierra's body and started to retract back to its body. "Sierra!" Cody grabbed the girl's body as it fell. Her blood covered him as he slowly brought her body lower to the ground.

Meanwhile Izzy grabbed onto the tentacle as it retracted. It pulled her up closer to the alien. Alejandro seeing his chance broke into a run and jumped up as high as he could. "Izzy catch!" He called out and threw his gun to her. She caught it and waved her thanks to him.

The others were watching Izzy but Cody's attention was fully on Sierra. "Sierra…you saved me!" He thanked her.

"Cody…are you okay?" She whispered

"I'm fine Sierra; you're the one who's hurt!" He looked her over. He'd seen enough people die by now to know what was obvious. She was twitching slightly as she failed to breathe correctly. Cody grabbed her hand comfortingly.

"Cody…I'm scared," She admitted. "I don't want to die, please don't leave me!"

"I'm right here Sierra, I haven't left you!"

"Don't leave," She repeated. "I'm scared…I don't want to die…don't want to…"

Cody let go of Sierra's hand and closed her eyes.

The others watched as Izzy got closer to the alien. When she was mere feet away she used Alejandro's gun to shoot the monster up close. Its spherical part exploded but Izzy knew it was only momentarily. The redhead didn't hesitate as she jumped inside of the alien.

The other's watched on in horror. They were sure that Izzy would be killed once that thing formed itself up again. Before it could reform itself however the alien exploded in a fiery blaze. Its burning remains fell to the earth defeated.

The others ran closer to get a better look. Up close there was no doubt: the alien was destroyed. But out of its burning carcass Izzy stood up. She was covered in soot and the black gooey remains of the alien. "I'm okay!" She announced to them while smiling. Her eyes closed for a moment and she tripped. "Whoo! I'm tired…" She said regaining her footing. "Seriously guys don't try that at home."

"Is it dead?" Eva asked.

"What the hell did you do?" Courtney demanded.

Alejandro walked over to Izzy and helped support her so she didn't fall down again. "I believe I can provide some insight," He told them. "You see Izzy understood the chemical compound of the creature. She told me this earlier though I myself am not sure as to how she came to know it. I believe her first shot with my gun aimed directly at the monster allowed her to make a temporary entrance inside the creature. From there she—"

"No!" Izzy objected. "This is my favorite part! I get to tell it!" She whined. "So like, a couple days ago I figured out how the guns work right? I managed to rewire one into an explosive so once I was inside the alien I just let it go and then…" She paused. "Boom-boom! Ha ha the explosion was worth the pain!"

"So is that it?" Gwen asked. "Are we done this time?"

"There's nothing left on the tracker," Noah said suddenly showing up.

"Look Eva's disappearing," Tyler said. "It must be over." The muscular girl was indeed disappearing and the others soon followed.

* * *

Gwen, Courtney, Duncan, Cody, Harold, Noah, Tyler, Eva, Alejandro and Izzy all made it back to the Gantz room safely. This meant different things to different people. For some it was relief while others were filled with regret and the whole room seemed bathed in sadness.

"Where's Lindsay?" Tyler asked looking around frantically. "I don't see her anywhere…"

"Tyler," Eva said putting her hand on his shoulder. "She's not here…"

"She has to be here!" He told her. "She has to, otherwise—"

"…She's dead," Eva whispered. "I'm sorry…" Tyler said nothing; he made no sound at all. Instead he just stood there weeping; tears running down his fallen face.

Cody was looking distraught with his head down while Noah looked away from Harold's glare. Gwen had noticed that Trent wasn't with them.

"Duncan where's Trent?" The Goth asked. "He went to find you; did you see him?"

"Well uhh…." The delinquent wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't bear to tell her yet at the same time he couldn't see himself lying about something like this. His reply was interrupted by Gantz.

Welc0me bck

Fun s!uff!

N0uu for y0ur sc()res:

It started this time with a picture of Tyler. _Jock reject_- 15 points. 20 total. Sorry bout Titz : (

Then Eva: _Not a girl_- 10 points. 15 points total.

Noah: _Brainiac_- 5 points. 15 points total. Try harder next time not to get caught.

Alejandro: _Mexican_- 20 points. 20 total.

Harold: _Napoleon Dynamite_- 15 points. 20 points total.

Gwen: _Goth poser_- 10 points. 15 total. Sorry your BF killed your ex.

Cody: _Pansy_-10 points. 15 total. Talk to anymore aliens and your dead.

Courtney: _Little miss fail-_ 15 points. 15 total.

Duncan: _Juvie_-10 points. -5 for teammate. 15 total.

Izzy: _Miss In Sane_- 30 points. 40 points total. Keep it up!

C U in 3 days : )

The scores caused mixed reactions. There was however one main reaction, and that was to look at Duncan. Half of the group looked straight at the punk horrified at what Gantz had just told them.

"Duncan," Gwen said looking horrified. "Did you…did you kill Trent?" She asked.

"No—I mean yes but…it was an accident I swear!" He pleaded. "I thought he was one of the aliens it wasn't my fault!"

"Y-You did? I can't believe you did that!" Gwen said before she broke down crying.

Cody however stood up from where he had been sitting and glared daggers at Duncan. "Cody wait—" Duncan said but was cut off as he received a right upper cut straight to the face courtesy of Cody. The punk fell down hard.

"Was I the only one who noticed Gantz said we only have three days?" Noah asked.

"It's shorter than last time," Eva nodded. "I wonder what it means."

"What does it matter?" Tyler said depressed.

"Let's just get out of here, gosh." Harold said pointing to the open door. They opened it and once again they found themselves back in the empty city from before. It was night and the hotel loomed in front of them inviting them back for another night of sleep. For a few hours to forget all the horrible things they've seen and done, and will have to do again.

* * *

**Dead: Trent, Sierra**

**Alive: Gwen, Courtney, Duncan, Cody, Harold, Noah, Tyler, Eva, Alejandro, Izzy**


	8. Theft

**A/N: Pretty quick update compared to some of my others. I like this chapter better than the last. Hopefully you will too since I know I got some complaints last chapter. People saying my deaths were overly cliche :( You may notice this chapter contains one reference and the third event is neither from Gantz nor thought up by me. I borrowed it from something else. That's all for now.**

Total Drama Gantz chapter 8

**Day 1**

It was the morning after the TDI gang's second Gantz event. The once twenty four happy(ish) teenagers had since been reduced to a mere ten depraved individuals. Once they got back they didn't even eat, most just went straight to sleep. Some sunk into a dreamless sleep while others battled nightmares or woke up screaming.

Duncan was one of the few who managed to achieve dreamless sleep that night and while sore, at least he was rested. As he walked down the stairs to grab some breakfast he knew he was in trouble. After last night his only team mate probably hated him and Duncan was pretty sure Gwen wouldn't be up to talking after only one night.

He considered other possibilities. He could do it alone or he could find someone else to team up with. Alone would've been his first choice but after his suit was damaged he knew he was in the red. Sure if Gantz fixed it he'd be fine but considering Gantz seemed to be a pure evil entity Duncan wasn't counting on any charity.

Working in a team would have its advantages…if there was anyone left to team up with. He knew the three nerds would never accept him; they were completely out of the question. Izzy was too much of a loose cannon to be relied on and Alejandro was more likely to throw him at the aliens when his back was turned than help the punk. His interaction with Eva and Tyler was low so they were a possibility but it was iffy. Courtney would work but after rejecting her previous offers there was no guarantee the CIT would be up for it knowing his weakness.

As the punk proceeded to peel a banana he thought he heard something. Yes he was sure of it; someone was talking right outside the hotel. With nothing better to do and the chance of getting something on someone he headed to the door and peered out. He pulled back and hugged the wall so as not to be seen. It was none other than the geek squad: Harold, Cody and Noah. They were talking and it sounded serious.

"Look," Noah said. "I know how sorry you are that she's dead, but it's not my fault."

"I never said it was your fault," Cody replied. "But where the hell were you? Huh? I needed your help and you were gone!"

"Yeah Noah," Harold added in. "We're supposed to be a team, that means we stick together."

"Well sorry," Noah said sarcastically. "Sorry if I'm not heroic like you guys, but I value my life and this isn't exactly a normal situation."

"Don't apologize to us," Cody said angry. "Apologize to Sierra!"

Noah raised an eyebrow, "Cody you're projecting. You're the one who feels bad about Sierra and you're taking it out on me."

"That's too far Noah!" Harold spat out.

"—No," Cody interrupted. "…He's right. I feel horrible…I was horrible to her and she freakin died for me! Do you know what that feels like?" He asked them.

Harold put his hand on Cody's shoulder. "It's not your fault Cody; Sierra wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

"I shouldn't have yelled at her…"

Noah rolled his eyes, "Be reasonable Cody. She stalked you constantly; you couldn't get out of your room without her breathing down your neck. Yelling at her was pretty justified."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

The brainiac sighed, "What do you want? You think you should've given her a chance or something? You two would've been like Sid and Nancy."

"Noah!" Cody cried with a tear glistening in his eyes. "Sid kills Nancy!"

"Actually I meant that Sierra was Sid."

"So I'm Nancy?" The tech geek asked unbelieving.

"Wait stop," Harold interrupted. "That isn't the point, gosh. Don't change the subject Noah. Now tell us, where were you?"

"I was right there."

"There where? We didn't see you."

Noah scoffed, "Well I'm relatively short so you might not have noticed me…"

"Where damn it! Where were you?" Harold cried grabbing Noah by the shoulders and shaking the boy.

"Calm down Harold," Cody said pulling Harold back.

"Gosh!" Harold said sighing. "Just tell us…"

Noah nodded and looked both ways. "I'm not sure it's safe to tell you here."

"It has to be here," Harold said firmly. "No one else is here so just do it."

"Fine," Noah said pulling a metallic object out of his pocket. "I acquired this the first time we went to the Gantz room."

"What does it do?" Cody said taking it from Noah and giving it a look over.

"To be blunt…it turns me invisible."

A moment of silence.

"…No way."

"I'm serious," Noah deadpanned.

"Prove it," Harold said crossing his arms.

"I can't, it doesn't work in here. It only works in the places that Gantz sends us to."

Cody looked at Harold. "Do we believe him?"

"Yes," Harold answered. "But why didn't you tell us earlier? We could've used this to benefit us all, gosh!"

"It was my wild card," He explained. "The only thing that gave me an edge against everyone else. If the others found out about it they'd steal it instantly. You guys are my friends, but I couldn't risk my life like that."

"You coward," Harold said getting mad again. "You kept it to save your own skin?"

Cody shook his head," That's low Noah."

"Whatever; I had to look after me before I could look after you. You guys need me remember? I'm smart."

"You're not that smart," Cody said turning his back on the boy. "Let's just go Harold." The redhead nodded and walked off leaving Noah standing there alone. He stood there alone for a minute before leaving in the opposite direction.

On the other side of the door Duncan grinned wildly. Listening in on the dweebs had given him the information he needed to stay alive. He now knew exactly what to do and was soon on his way to prepare.

* * *

Later that day Courtney found herself taking a seat on a park bench. She had spent over an hour searching for Gwen and so far had no luck at all. Sitting down she was able to take a break and give herself a moment to think. Her plan had been to find the Goth because she thought she might be a good ally.

Though she didn't really like Gwen all that much Courtney knew being alone now wouldn't do her any good. Gwen must be sad about Trent so if Courtney could find her she could help comfort the girl and they could both find comfort in their now mutual dislike of Duncan. The CIT would only have to do a little manipulating to get her way.

As these thoughts rambled through her head she heard someone approaching. A moment later someone took a seat on the other half of the park bench. Turning her head to the side Courtney saw that it was none other than Alejandro.

"Greetings Senorita," The Spanish teen greeted her. "How are you on this lovely day?"

Courtney sighed, "Lovely day? Enough with the pleasantries; what do you want?"

"Am I not allowed the courtesy of conversation with such a pretty girl?"

"I'm looking for Gwen," Courtney admitted. "Have you seen her or not?"

He shook his head, "I believe she's hidden herself somewhere to be alone. I'm not sure your company would be welcome."

"I'll be the judge of that," Courtney replied. She stood up and looked around. "Okay last chance; do you want something or can I leave?"

"It just came to me," Alejandro started. "You don't seem to have many companions at this time and these games are very dangerous."

"So?" Courtney asked; obviously knowing where this was going.

"Allow a humble gentleman like myself to be by your side," He said smoothly. "I will make sure not a drop of blood touches your perfect face."

Courtney tried to resist the temptation to blush. She thought about his offer for a moment. While getting Gwen on her side wasn't a bad idea there was no guarantee she would even agree. They had never exactly been friends before. But here was Alejandro practically begging to help her.

"I guess I could allow you to hang around me," The CIT nodded. "A meat shield could come in handy since you're so very willing."

Alejandro grabbed her dainty hand and kissed it. "Thank you for granting me this pleasure." He forced himself to say. The Spanish teen didn't mean a word of it but needed someone like Courtney. She would make the perfect bait for his plan.

**Day 2**

The second day found Eva and Tyler in the same gym they had used last time. This time however was noticeable different. While Eva was once again exercising heavily Tyler was not. The jock hadn't done a single push-up all day. After following Eva in the gym he took a seat on a nearby bench and rested his head in his hands.

The raven-haired girl wasn't sure what to do. Knowing he needed time to mourn she let him do nothing the first day and given him some time today but he still wasn't doing anything. He just sat there and sighed every few minutes.

"Tyler get up," Eva said jumping off the treadmill she had been using. "Stop crying and go do something." She said walking over to him.

"No," Tyler said meekly. He hadn't said anything all day. "Just leave me alone Eva."

You can't just sit here moping around," Eva said getting angrier. "We're supposed to be a team; so get off your ass and act like it!" The girl grabbed Tyler by the shoulders and tried to pull him up.

Tyler resisted and tried to push her away but ended up having to stand up. "I just don't care anymore, okay? Lindsay's dead and I…I just give up!"

The jock tried to walk out of the room but was stopped as Eva grabbed him by the wrist. "No! I'm not letting you leave! Just forget blondie and get back here." Tyler resisted and Eva pulled harder. A tussle began between the two of them; one trying to escape and the other holding him back. Eva's face kept getting more and more red the longer it went on.

Eva punched Tyler.

Tyler hit the ground hard. His hand went up to the cheek where he had been hit and could feel a bruise that would soon be forming. "Just leave me alone." He glared at her before standing up and hurrying out the door.

Eva's face fell and she sat down on the nearby bench. "Damn it I did it again. I lost control again. This is my fault…"

* * *

Noah did not enjoy climbing stairs. Not one bit. But alas, he had to climb quite a lot of stairs to make it to the roof of the mall. Finally managing to push his way to the top Noah looked around. He quickly found what (or who) he was looking for.

Izzy

The redhead was currently doing a handstand until she noticed Noah. "Oh hey Noah! What brings you all the way up here?"

"I'll cut to the chase: I want to reunite the Izzy brigade."

Izzy squealed, "Oh you mean you, me and Eva?"

"Yes," Noah nodded.

"Mmmmkay," She smiled deviously. "It'll be more fun than hanging with Al anyway. We'll get Eva later okay?"

"Fine with me. I'll have enough trouble just getting down from here."

Unknown to either of the two teens on the roof, Gwen was secretly watching them. She had been spending her time thinking about her lost friends and trying to decide what to do next. To do this in solitude she found an empty roof and stayed there all day.

She had found a pair of binoculars in the mall and had taken to watching some of the other teenagers whenever they were outside. This wasn't very often however as there were only ten of them left.

Gwen wondered what she should do now. Who is left to trust? She doesn't feel like she could trust Duncan after what happened yet most of her other friends are dead. Without Trent, Leshawna and Bridgette she felt awfully alone. There was still Cody, and she was considering finding him. One ally (however annoying) was still better than nothing.

**Day 3:**

Duncan did not often talk about his various skills. This was for two good reasons. The first being they were mostly criminal in nature and thus not something to be shared with just any busybody. The second was talking about one's skills was Harold's thing, and the last thing Duncan wanted was to have anything to do with that nerd. In fact Duncan pondered how he managed to make it this far anyway.

But what he was doing right now had nothing at all to do with Harold. No, in fact it had everything to do with Noah. Yes that little nerd had exactly what Duncan needed. Once he had the device he wouldn't need Gwen or anyone else's help. He would go solo like he should've from the start; everyone else was only holding him back.

But back to Duncan's skills, one of these skills was lock-picking. And right now Duncan was doing his best to silently pick Noah's hotel room door. After a minute of fiddling with an old hanger wire he had straightened the doorknob clicked. Pulling the pick out Duncan silently opened the door.

Noah's room was nothing special. They didn't really have much in the way of possessions besides what they picked up at the mall so being messy was pretty hard. But even so Noah's room gave off a feeling of being tidy without much effort put into it.

Closing the door quietly behind him Duncan proceeded to search the room thoroughly. "Come on, it's got to be here somewhere…" He muttered to himself after five minutes of looking. He couldn't guarantee how long the nerd would be gone so he didn't want to take much longer.

"Bingo!" Duncan said pulling the device out of the interior of a game console. It seems Noah had taken an old game console and removed the insides, replaced it with the device and closed it back up. "Finders keepers," He said pocketing the object. Making sure the room was put back as he found it Duncan quickly made his way out without being seen.

* * *

Meanwhile at around the same time Noah and Izzy were to be seen (by no one) casually walking into the gym. They found Eva lifting extremely heavy weights over in a corner. She was sweaty and looked like she'd been there for a while.

"Hi hi Eva!" Izzy greeted her.

"Yeesh wonder woman," Noah said gazing at all the weights. "Got enough weight here? Think you could try for real now?"

The muscular girl didn't even look at them. "I'm not in the mood guys. Why don't you take a hike?"

"Oh don't be like that!" Izzy said waving her off. "You'll ruin my excitement! I haven't been this excited since that time NASA was going to let me be one of their test experiments but after I "borrowed" some of their—"

"Izzy," Noah interrupted. "What are we here for?"

"To get Eva, duh!" She exclaimed. "You're so silly Noah."

"Well I'm glad someone still has their sense of humor after having watched so many of our friends die," Noah said sarcastically.

"Well it would probably affect me more if those were the only people I've seen die."

"Alright!" Eva cried out. "I give up! What do you want?"

"We need you to team up with us again," Noah explained. "Just you, me and Izzy; similar to what happened back on the island."

"I don't even remember that anymore," Eva admitted. "It seemed like a different life altogether."

"Don't be such a downer," The redhead said trying to cheer her up. "Come with us!"

"Well at this point I don't have much of a choice," Eva told them. "Tyler's pretty useless right now so I'll join you two."

"Then it's settled," Noah said. "We have to go back tomorrow; so don't do anything stupid until then."

5 minutes before the next round begins

"Where is it?" Noah asked himself looking around his room frantically. "It's not here…" He looked around his torn apart room. The device that allowed him to turn invisible was gone! The brainiac had illogically started to search the rest of his room when he didn't find it in its original place.

A stupid idea; he knew where he had left it. If it wasn't there then someone must have taken it. Noah gritted his teeth; this is what he had feared would happen all along! This is why he didn't want to tell Cody and Harold! He knew there must be a connection between him telling them and it being stolen only a few days later.

Wishing to make good his last few minutes he ran outside his room and looked around. He didn't see anyone else but called out anyway. "Hey is anyone around?" Silence. He proceeded to knock on a few doors but no one answered.

He tried to open them but they were locked. As Noah started to ram someone's door in vain he noticed he was already starting to disappear. "It's too late…" He said horrified. Nothing could be done as his body was soon transferred to the Gantz room.

He was back. So was everyone else which gave him a chance to look them over. He didn't see the device right away so he waited until they changed into their suits. After changing into his own he tried to find the culprit. The suit didn't leave much room to hide something like that yet he didn't see it.

Then Noah noticed Duncan hadn't changed into his suit. Since his suit had been rendered useless in the last round it made sense for him not to bother but at the same time gave him multiple pockets in which to hide the invisibility device in. He glared at the punk suspiciously but stuck close to Eva and Izzy for the moment.

Cody and Harold were talking to each other quietly when Gwen walked over to them and looked at Cody. "Hey Cody," She greeted him. "And Harold…hi."

"Greetings," Harold nodded.

"Hey Gwen, what's up?" Cody asked.

"After Trent…died…I've been alone and I was wondering if I could hang with you today? I don't have anyone else and I don't want to do this alone…"

Harold looked like he was going to say something but Cody cut him off. "Of course you can! We'd really appreciate your help."

"Well thanks," Gwen said. Noticing Cody smiling for the first time in a while she tried to smile back at him. It wasn't much but he seemed to notice it. The moment was interrupted by Gantz.

Welcome back

As a reward for making it this far

I won't screw with you anymore

"What does he mean by that?" Courtney asked.

"It's unclear," Alejandro shrugged.

"He could simply be referring to the fact that he isn't speaking in LEET anymore," Harold suggested.

Your next task is

A bug extermination

You must eliminate the Qiraji off the mortal plane

The prophet Skeram

And it's master C'thun

Must be destroyed to advance

There is no time limit

Instead more waves will be released

Until you either succeed

Or are all dead

Good luck

"Well that's new," Alejandro commented.

"He's changed the rules again," Gwen said bitterly.

"No time to argue about it," Duncan said pointing to Tyler's disappearing head. They were soon transported out of the Gantz room. And though the ten were used to being surprised at their location this time it was a little more confusing.

They had been transported back to the town where Gantz left them after the alien fights. "We're…back?" Cody asked hesitantly. The others looked around to see there was little doubt where they had landed.

"What happened?" Tyler asked.

"Maybe Gantz made a mistake," Courtney suggested. "It's possible; I mean Gantz is hardly infallible."

"I hardly think you want it to hear you say that." Alejandro told her.

"No wait," Eva said pointing over yonder. "Something's over there."

The ten teenagers watched as a hole erupted from the cement about a block in front of them. From this hole a swarm of flying creatures flew out. They appeared insect-like in nature with their crooked body ending in a stinger and bug like wings. The creatures were orangish yellow in appearance and seemed to be searching for something.

"One of them is coming this way," Harold said out loud.

"Should we run?" Cody asked. "Get out of here before it sees us?"

"Too late for that," Noah said as one of the bugs seemed to have spotted them. It flew their way eagerly. When it wasn't ten feet from them Izzy shot at it. Hitting it just above the stinger its lower body exploded and the top fell to the ground just to the left of Eva. She kicked it hard into a nearby wall.

"And the first points go to the Izzy brigade!" Izzy laughed.

The sound of the shot however drew the attention of some of the other insectoids. A good five of them started to fly in the teenagers' direction.

"Shit," Gwen cursed. "Scatter!" She yelled out.

The ten ran out in different directions. Gwen, Harold and Cody ran down a stairway to the left while Alejandro and Courtney headed backwards. As Izzy, Eva and Noah ran to the right Noah noticed Duncan was nowhere to be seen. He was sure now that the punk was the theft. The only question now was what to do about it.

* * *

**Alive: Alejandro, Courtney, Cody, Harold, Izzy, Eva, Noah, Duncan, Gwen, Tyler.**

**No Deaths**


	9. Round 3

**A/N: Just a warning: I wrote alot of this late at night and one particular scene involving Alejandro, matches and blood probably doesn't make a whole lot of sense. I hadn't realized it at the time until I went back and thought about it. I apologize in advance, do me a favor and don't flame me about it. Also chapter 10 should be up in the next few days. **

Total Drama Gantz chapter 9

The ten teenagers scattered in different directions. Noah, Izzy and Eva all ran right down an alley and onto another street. As they hurried through the street their feet splashed recently made puddles. They only stopped when they could advance no further without a fight.

"Wait," Noah said as Izzy aimed her gun. "We're going the wrong way. We need to find Duncan."

"Why?" Eva asked. "Screw that, without his suit he's dead."

"He stole something from me," Noah replied. "It could help us out; like a weapon." He lied.

The insect-like creatures had noticed them and were swarming. "Too late for that now," Izzy told him. She raised the large gun she had brought and shot at the nearest alien. She hit dead on and it exploded with a sharp cry leaving a stain of blood on the pavement below.

Following her lead Eva and Noah also raised both of the guns in their hands. While they appeared dangerous enough it seemed these flying insects were easy shots if one had a gun. Noah and Eva managed to destroy three more and made their way further down the street.

"We're not going to try to kill all of these are we?" Eva asked as they continued running and shooting.

"No, that wouldn't do us any good," Noah answered. "We need to find the two leaders and kill them. The first was prophet Skeram; we need to kill that before the other one."

One of the insects came at Eva from her blind spot knocking the guns out of her hands. Its visor-like mouth tried to take a bite out of her while she held it back with one of her hands. The other hand was holding the stinger near the bottom. Concentrating enough of the suits power she flung the creature straight into the stinger of a different alien which Izzy soon shot down.

"So where is this Skeram?" She asked.

"I don't know," Noah answered annoyed. "What do I look like, MapQuest?"

"It'll be somewhere central," Izzy said. "If there are only two of these guys then it won't just be a random location."

"There's not exactly a giant stage anywhere." Eva looked around as she talked; making sure she wasn't cut off again. "We're trapped in a mile of lookalike houses and a mall."

"Dur," Noah buzzed. "The mall maybe?"

"Think so?" Izzy asked.

"We don't have time to think about it," Eva answered. "It's do or die!"

* * *

Tyler was not well. That little could be gained by anyone of the other nine remaining, but it was more than that. The jock really didn't feel like fighting anymore. Instead he had hidden himself in the grocery store.

As he ran inside he was briefly aware that he had dropped his gun somewhere outside. His whole body was shaking as he ran haphazardly through an aisle; not even noticing as he knocked over various shelved foods. At the end of the aisle Tyler slipped over a fallen can and fell on his stomach.

Groaning he opened his eyes to see a layer of mist extending towards him and a faint chill invading his space. He stood back up and walked further down past the aisles over to where they keep the freezers. He couldn't help but gasp at what he saw. The freezer doors were opened and the layer of mist released was covering a dozen or so giant green colored eggs. They were each the size of globes and spread out over the store floor.

"What the…?" Tyler whispered as a small crack appeared on one of the eggs. "Oh crap!" He turned around quickly and started to run but in his panic didn't see where he was going and ran straight into a rack of breakfast foods which toppled over onto him.

As Tyler attempted to push the rack off of him more cracks appeared on the eggs. The first one quickly burst open to reveal a beetle-like creature with a mauve colored shell and vice like pincers. This one was soon followed by many others that were similar along with a few insectoids Tyler had seen earlier.

The jock managed to push the rack off of him but froze in fear at the sight of the creatures who had spotted him and were making their way towards him. Sprinting toward the door he found it mysteriously locked shut. Banging on the door with all his might he made some vague promise about never eating eggs again if he ever got out but his promise amounted to nothing when the insects found him.

* * *

The wall Gwen found herself clinging to was wet; not to mention cold. She, Harold and Cody had their backs to the wall of an alley of the mall as a patrol of the bee like aliens fly past.

"We're wasting time," Gwen murmured. "We should just kill them instead of hiding."

"Yeah right," Harold whispered back. "They'd hear us and bring the Calvary with them."

"Let's just get inside for now," Cody said finding the side entrance. Pulling open the door he motioned for the other two to follow him inside. They all entered and Cody shut the door behind them.

The lights were off in the mall so they couldn't see very far in front of them. Harold in front only went a few steps before a Gantz gun was shoved in front of his face. "Don't move," Came a voice.

Harold raised his hands up above his head quickly. Taking a step forward the person holding the gun could be made out; it was Eva. Noah appeared and pulled her arm back. "Calm down, it's just Harold."

Eva lowered the gun and Harold lowered his arms. "Thanks for not blowing my head off, gosh." He said sarcastically.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gwen asked stepping forward.

"Shopping," Noah mocked her. "We're looking for the prophet of course."

"Wasn't Izzy with you two?" Cody asked.

"She's scouting ahead." Eva answered leading them further into the mall. "We think this alien might be in the mall somewhere."

"Well how hard could it be to find?" Harold asked. "There are only two floors and judging by its importance it should be of considerable size."

"Izzy thinks it's on the roof," Noah said looking hesitantly upwards. "We'll know soon enough."

Speaking of Izzy the redhead reappeared a minute later jumping down from the second floor. Her sudden appearance almost caused a shoot-out until they realized who it was.

"What did you find out?" Eva asked.

"The alien is definitely on the roof." Izzy told them. "But the entrance is blocked off by something."

"What is it?" Cody asked.

Izzy shrugged. "Some sort of green vine-like substance that burns if you touch it." Izzy held up her left hand to show the suit over one of her fingers had been burned off. "But don't worry, Izzy has a plan!"

She pointed to the middle of the roof. "See that green area there?" The area she was pointing to on the ceiling seemed to be infected by the same description of the door. "That's where the alien must be waiting."

She then pointed both of her guns straight upwards. "Wait Izzy," Noah cried. "Don't do that there's another—"

But his plea was cut off as Izzy proceeded to fire randomly at the roof over and over again. Mini explosions filled the air along with a cloud of dust before the entire roof collapsed. It fell down right on the teens as they fled to save themselves. A minute passed and when the dust had settled a voice filled the area.

"Cower mortals!" It cried out. "The age of darkness is at hand!"

Hearing the voice Cody managed to push the rubble he was under off of him. Coughing his eyes stung as he looked around. The whole place was in shambles yet he could make out a creature standing in the middle of what was once the mall. What the creature was, Cody wasn't sure. It had spider like legs but then its body arched up almost like a human with a spine's would. It didn't go far until it reached a face then spread out in two sleeve like shells. The whole thing must've been twenty feet tall and a strange purplish pink color.

"Harold?" Cody called out. "Gwen? Noah?"

"Over here Cody," Gwen answered him. She was moving towards him and supporting Harold over her shoulder.

"That may not have been exactly what I was expecting," The voice of Izzy pondered as she was spotted nearby.

"Where's Eva?" Noah asked. He lifted various pieces of rubble in search of her. "Eva?" He called out. "Where is she?"

"Wasn't she standing over there when the roof fell?" Gwen asked pointing over near the monster. They all looked to see the monster was standing on a large amount of rubble. Looking closer they noticed a small puddle of blood seeping out slowly.

"No…" Noah whispered disbelieving.

"Tremble!" The alien creature called out once again. "The end is upon you!" And with that a mini earthquake shook the ground they all stood on knocking them to the ground.

Gwen's head slammed into the ground as it cracked open. Pulling herself back to her feet she held her head as her vision blurred. Trying to regain her vision she watched as the prophet Skeram let out a strange shrieking sound. Hearing the call two dozen other giant bugs crawled up from under the earth. They walked on four legs and had a golden colored shell.

"Are you so eager to die? I will be happy to accommodate you!"

The bugs soon scurried to attack the five teenagers. Pulling out her gun Gwen started to shoot at the nearest bug. The others did likewise and managed to temporarily hold the bugs back. Their guns were somewhat effectively; a few shots were enough to kill the creatures leaving a gory light green blood splatter on the ground.

Meanwhile the earthquake had drawn the attention of Alejandro and Courtney who approached the remains of the mall. Approaching carefully as not to attract attention they watched the fight.

"Should we…" Courtney started. "Should we help them?"

Alejandro shook his head, "Not quite yet. We'll wait for the right moment." He held out his hand, "Give it to me."

Courtney silently passed the gallon she was carrying containing a greenish liquid to the Spanish teen. "Are you sure about that?" She asked.

"This will do wonderfully," He told her. "Let's get closer."

Back at the fight Harold had almost finished killing the bugs nearest him. "We can't waste anymore time, I'm going in!" He yelled to Cody and Gwen.

"Wait Harold," Cody said kicking upwards at a bug that had gotten too close to his leg. "Just wait for me!"

The geek however did not listen and instead ran ahead towards the creature. Once within firing range he started to shoot at it. The prophet Skeram took damage but at the same time a red light extended from its face towards Harold. It hit him in the head and then covered his entire body.

Harold lowered his weapon and stopped moving altogether as the light continued to cover him. "Harold!" Cody cried out as he ran towards his friend. When he got about ten feet away however Harold turned around and shot his gun at Cody. The nerd tried to dodge but was hit on his right shoulder.

"Shit," He cursed, holding his bleeding shoulder and running out of the way. Gwen met him halfway and carefully helped him backwards. "Run back!" He called out to Noah and Izzy as Harold shot out at random

"What's wrong with him?" Gwen asked Cody.

The brunette shook his head, "I don't know."

"That thing must have Harold under its control," Noah answered. "Izzy try to distract Harold while we sneak behind it."

But that plan was no good. The creature continued to control Harold and shot at them from any direction they came from.

"It's not working," Izzy told Noah.

"Shoot at the light connecting them," Noah commanded. Izzy did as instructed but Harold jumped in front of the attack. The smoke dispersed and a large chunk of Harold's left leg was missing yet the boy stood at attention as if he wasn't injured at all.

Gwen bit her lip. "We won't be able to get to it without getting rid of Harold."

"We can't do that!" Cody objected.

"I know that," She replied. "But what are we going to do?"

However unknown to the four teenagers someone was watching. Duncan under invisibility had snuck in the middle of the battle and was now watching from the top of some rubble out of harm's way.

He hadn't attacked yet as to not give away his position. His goal was of course to survive, not to help any of his former companions. Raising the large two handed gun to his shoulder he aimed carefully. Duncan knew exactly what to do in this situation, and unlike the others he was not held back like they were.

While Noah calculated different scenarios in his mind a blast that had to come from a Gantz weapon suddenly shot out from his left. It was aimed straight at Harold and hit its mark as Harold's head exploded. The red light retracted from his body and the corpse fell limp to the ground.

"No Harold!" Cody cried out in sadness.

Noah however quickly turned to look where the blast came from. Some of the remaining bugs had also noticed it and were swarming near the area. A few more blasts were seen coming from nowhere but destroying some of the bugs. Noah immediately realized what it was.

"It's Duncan," He said. "I'm going after him!" He stood up and ran as fast as he could over towards the punk.

Izzy turned around and called out, "Wait Noah!" But he was already gone. Trusting the genius to take care of himself the redhead turned instead to the prophet Skeram. Gwen and Cody hadn't seen where the blast that killed Harold had come from and instead were charging in. Seeing an opportunity Izzy charged in beside them.

"Spineless wretches! You will drown in rivers of blood!"

The three came in range and started to shoot but before any damage could be sustained the prophet suddenly multiplied into four. There were now four separate forms surrounding the teens that now stood back to back.

"It multiplied!" Cody exclaimed.

"What now?" Gwen asked. "We couldn't take one of out so how do we stop four of them?"

Izzy shook her head, "Their not all equally powerful. Either their power is divided or only one of them is real. So start shooting!"

Meanwhile Noah had run after Duncan. As he approached him Noah fired three shots where he thought the punk might be. The shots missed but one barely fazed Duncan and his invisibility momentarily fizzled out of existence. It came back on almost immediately but Noah knew where he was. Of course Duncan now knew Noah was coming for him.

Drawing on the power of his suit Noah jumped hard and tackled invisible Duncan to the ground. The force knocked the device out of the punk's hands and it clattered to the ground several feet away. He was visible now and Noah was pinning him down.

"Get off me you bastard!" Duncan yelled trying to budge Noah.

"You stole my invisibility you stupid son of a bitch!" Noah yelled at him before slugging him right in the face. First with the right fist then with his left and then repeat. As Duncan took the beating his left fingers slowly edged forward to grab the handle of his gun. Finally reaching it he slammed it against the side of Noah's head.

The hit momentarily dazed Noah enough for Duncan to shoot the brainiac right in the chest. Right before however Noah tensed up and the suit took the brute of the damage. The explosion however knocked Noah back a few feet close to some of the incoming bugs.

Seeing the approaching bugs Duncan jumped onto a higher platform that was once part of the second floor of the mall. Noah pulled himself to his feet only to realize his suit was quickly releasing all the liquid inside of it; it had broken. Gritting his teeth angrily he jumped up and grabbed onto the sides of the platform and pulled himself up.

"Looks like we're even now," Duncan said pointing his gun at Noah. The brainiac ducked and attempted to kick out one of Duncan's legs but Duncan jumped back in time. Then the punk kneed Noah in the face.

The pain distracting the brainiac it was easy for Duncan to proceed to pound the crap out of his face. Making a last desperate attempt Noah grabbed at Duncan's gun. The two struggled over it on top of the ledge with Noah near the edge. Suddenly letting go of the gun altogether, Noah's force pushed him backwards and over the ledge.

The fall didn't kill him but a dozen of the large bug aliens were waiting to devour him as he fell. Noah's screams were the most horrible, but they too faded. With the bugs distracted Duncan jumped back down and grabbed the invisibility device and activated it. Without a gun to defend himself to ran away from the battle.

Meanwhile Alejandro was couching Courtney on their next move. They were both leaning down hidden from anyone but able to see what was going on. "Alright here's what you'll do." He told her.

"This bottle contains the blood from various bugs we've killed," He told her holding up the gallon of liquid. Courtney nodded in understanding. "The blood is highly explosive. You are to run over there while that thing is still distracted while pouring it out on the ground and then make sure you hit the creature. You'll run back and I'll light it and shoot it and boom! Major points for the both of us."

"Why do I have to do it?" Courtney asked annoyed. "And what will you be doing?"

"I'll be watching your back and eliminating anything or anyone that tries to stop you. As for why you're doing it," He paused. "I don't see the problem; I thought you were a capable young woman? Unless Duncan was right…"

"What?" She said swiping the container. "Duncan is never right! I've got this!" She immediately started to run towards the battle twisting the top off as she ran. Pouring the liquid onto the ground as she ran Alejandro watched from behind.

At the same time Cody, Izzy and Gwen were fighting the prophet Skeram. They had managed to destroy three of the clones and now only the real Skeram was left. Unfortunately the effort had left the three exhausted.

"Let's finish it," Gwen said panting.

Cody raised his gun and nodded, "Shoot on three."

But Cody never got the chance to get to three. As they were about to attack Skeram screamed out "Let your death serve as an example!" and caused another mini-earthquake. The three were thrown backwards. Skeram while focusing on the three was about to start another attack when Courtney suddenly showed up.

Still spilling liquid on the ground she flung the rest of the alien blood on top of prophet Skeram. What Courtney never knew was when she started to pour the blood on the ground Alejandro had taken a pack of matches out of his pocket. Lighting one the flame quickly spread through the blood.

As Courtney threw the rest of the blood the flame was only seconds behind. Alejandro pulled out his gun and shot Skeram right at that moment. The explosion from the gun combined with the flame combined to cause a mass explosion catching Courtney in the middle of the blast.

Skeram was blown to pieces and Gwen, Izzy and Cody were both blown back. Courtney had unfortunately been caught in the blast thanks to Alejando's evil plan and was killed almost instantly in a fiery explosion.

Gwen pulled herself to her feet. Her body ached from all the fighting and that last explosion but she knew she couldn't stop yet. "Cody? Izzy?" She called out. Looking around she was surprised to see a hand extending towards her. "Alejandro? What are you doing here?"

The Spanish teen smiled. "Helping you up of course. Don't worry your comrades are safe over there," He said pointing to the nearby Cody and Izzy. Cody's arm seemed to have caught fire but Izzy helped him put it out.

"What happened?" She asked him. "What was that explosion?"

"That was my doing," He told her. "It appears the blood of these insect-like aliens is quite volatile and I managed to create an explosion powerful enough to destroy it."

"Well that's…good," Gwen said confused. She wondered where Courtney was. Hadn't she been with Alejandro?

As she was thinking this Cody ran up to them. "Gwen we've got to go; the longer we take the more of these bugs will show up."

As if brought on by what Cody said one of the flying bugs appeared but was quickly shot down by Izzy. Motioning the three forward they followed the redhead across the street and attempted to hide in the garage of a nearby house. This didn't work however because when Alejandro pulled the door up a beetle alien shot at straight at his head.

The Latin teen dodged and the bug was taken down by Gwen but they had to move on. "Where can we go?" Gwen asked.

"Noah said the two leaders would be somewhere with meaning and not just a random location," Izzy told them; not remembering that it had been her idea in the first place. "He was right about the first one so he should be right again."

"But where is Noah?" Cody asked.

She shook her head, "I haven't seen him since he went off in search of Duncan. But if he got the device back then he shouldn't have a problem staying alive long enough to find us."

"There!" Alejandro said pointing ahead. "The hospital! We'll hide in there."

"But how do we know that's where it is?" Gwen asked.

"We don't, but we'll be overwhelmed if we don't do something now." The others nodded in agreement and they sprinted towards their destination. Reaching the hospital first Alejandro held the door open while the other three ran in and then shut and locked it. Both he and Cody grabbed a nearby stretcher and used it to block the door shut.

"That won't hold for long," He told them. "Up or down?"

"Up is no good," Izzy informed them staring at the ceiling.

"Why?"

"The bugs are already breaking in through the windows," Cody answered for her. "I can hear their horrible screeching."

Meanwhile Gwen was on the other side of the room messing with the elevator. "Guys I don't mean to be a downer, but this elevator doesn't go down."

Izzy, Cody and Alejandro ran over to where she was standing in front of the elevator. "Izzy could break the floor again?" Izzy suggested.

"I have a better idea," Cody said standing in front of the metal elevator entrance. Concentrating as much power as he could into his arms he grabbed the sides of the elevator and pulled it open. Marks were indented in the metal where he pulled it open. "Time to jump," He said bravely.

Before anyone could say anything a loud thumping could be heard on the door and they all knew time was running out. Not wanting to wait any longer Cody jumped first. The elevator must've been at the top as he fell three floors and landed on the hard ground. His suit absorbed the damage spectacularly though his shoulder still hurt from earlier.

Gwen, Alejandro and Izzy soon followed behind them. Cody nodded at Izzy who quickly kicked the door down letting them into this mysterious new floor. They immediately noticed the bug decay that covered the walls as they walked through a narrow hallway that ended opening up into a much bigger room.

This underground room was bigger than a school auditorium and also emptier. The ground was covered in old marble stones and only one thing was in the room. What it actually was, they weren't quite sure. The assumed that it was the C'thun they needed to kill. Appearance-wise however it could only be described as one thing.

A giant eyeball.

That's right; C'thun was a giant eyeball the size of a small car in the middle of the room. The eye watched as they walked in but did nothing. Gwen stared open-mouthed at the strangeness of it all as she walked forward.

"What is it?" Alejandro asked.

"It must be…C'thun," Cody answered.

"Does it see us?" Gwen hesitated. "Should we attack it?"

They were uncertain what to do when a voice whispered in Alejandro's ears.

_You will die…_

"Who said that?" Alejandro screaming; whirling about scared.

"Said what?" Izzy asked. "What did you hear?"

The male didn't answer but instead pointed his gun at C'thun and pulled the trigger. Suddenly the eyeball seemed to come to life. Turning its attention to the teenagers' a dozen large tentacles sprung out of the ground and swirled around.

The pupil of the eye momentarily glowed red before shooting out a huge burst of red energy. The four moved to avoid it but Alejandro was directly in its path. The energy beam cut right through his middle and Alejandro watched as the top half of his body fell from the lower half. He found the scream stuck in his throat as he died a moment later.

The other three ran in opposite directions getting as far back to the wall as they could and putting some distance between each other. 'You will betray your friends…' a voice whispered in Gwen's ears as she shakily held her weapon.

The tentacles that had appeared struck out violently trying to reach the teens. One wrapped itself around Izzy but the redhead managed to reach her weapon and destroy the tentacle. Falling to the ground she unwrapped herself and did a back flip as another energy beam nearly took her head off.

'You are already dead…' The whisper said to her. She shook her head to get the voice out. "Hey you two," She yelled across the room to Gwen and Cody. "Try to destroy the tentacles!"

With no other idea of what to do they agreed. The problem was this was a lot harder than expected considering C'thun only continually shot out red energy beams and most of their time was spent avoiding it.

Gwen leaped forward to avoid the beam and managed to shoot one of the tentacles off. Cody took down two of them as the beam focused momentarily on Gwen while Izzy scored the most (though almost took Cody's arm off at the same time). Eventually there was only one left and Cody plus Gwen shot it down at the same time.

They knew something had happened because the entire room started to shake. The earth beneath C'thun disappeared into a black emptiness and out of it something rose. A cocoon of sorts that covered the eye completely in a hard, organic shield with spikes protecting the top and tentacles at the bottom.

"Oh now what?" Gwen despaired. "How much longer do we have to keep this up?"

The earthquake stopped, but the blackness beneath C'thun didn't disappear: it spread. As it reached Izzy's feet she felt it start to pull her down. Trying to escape she felt herself slowed and barely managed to lung out of its reach.

The new tentacles started to lash out and caught unaware Cody's leg was grabbed. Unable to shake it off he was thrown screaming in what appeared now to be the mouth (at the top) of C'thun.

Falling in he landed in green stomach acid. An unbearable pain shot through his legs and he swam the few feet over to some part of the stomach that served as land. As he pulled himself to safety Cody stared horrified at his legs; or at least what was left. His legs below the kneecaps had been eaten away to nothing.

Trying not to pass out from the pain Cody noticed the stomach acid was rising higher and within mere minutes would reach him. The only good news was he still had his small gun clenched in his right hand. In the hope that at least Gwen would be saved Cody started to fire off shots from the inside of the stomach.

Gwen meanwhile had watched as the creature dragged and then ate Cody. She had despaired that Cody was now dead and she would soon join him. Just as she was about to give up something strange happened. The outside of C'thun turned a sick color and enlarged slightly. It seemed to pulse before a massive hole appeared and a green liquid spilled out. Soon other holes followed until C'thun fell apart completely.

Unsure what happened Izzy and Gwen ran forward to see Cody lying on something hard surrounded by a pool of bubbling green liquid. "Cody!" Gwen said putting enough force into her legs to jump over the pool and land next to the nerd. "Your legs…"

"Gwen…" He said breathing heavily.

"Just hold on Cody," She ordered him. "It's over so we should be sent back now."

Cody was trying to keep his eyes open. He really wanted to sleep but if his final sight was Gwen he didn't want to lose a second. However much he tried his eyes did close against his will.

When they reopened a minute later the brunette found himself looking at a ceiling. Pulling himself up he saw he was back in the Gantz room and his legs were back. "I'm still alive!" He said surprised.

Gwen wasn't listening however as she kept glancing around. "But no one else is," She said sadly.

"Where's Noah?" Izzy asked surprised. "It can't just be us four!"

Four? Cody asked himself looking around until he saw Duncan still alive sitting in front of Gantz waiting for the scores.

Welcome back

You four lasted longer

Than your odds

Now for your scores:

Goth poser- 40 points. 65 total.

Pansy- 55 points. 80 total.

Juvie- 25 points. 40 total.

Miss in. Sane- 40 points. 80 total.

See you in 24 hours

Final round

Then Gantz went dead and they stared truth in the face. As damaged as they were they only had a single day to recover. They didn't even say anything as they walked outside the Gantz room back to their mile town. However there was a small look of shock when they saw the town hadn't been cleaned up. It looked the same as before; completely destroyed. It was official: life sucked.

* * *

**Alive: Duncan, Izzy, Cody, Gwen**


	10. Last Round

**A/N: Surprised? I couldn't stop writing until I finished this. I wanted to be done with it so bad! So here it is, the last chapter of Total Drama Gantz! The alternate ending (because I couldn't decide between the two) is being uploaded at the same time so you should be able to read that immediately after this. I want to thank everyone who stuck with me through this story, and everyone who reviewed or even just read my story. It was my longest fanfiction though not my best received. Thanks again!**

Total Drama Gantz chapter 10

It rained that day. Heavy rain beat down over the little town perhaps to wash away the blood. Even with the rain it didn't wash away the corpses they killed or the bodies of their friends which even now lay decomposing just where they were left. Duncan had found Tyler's remains when he tried to find something to eat in the grocery store.

But Gwen never went out in the rain. Instead she silently walked through the remains of what was once the hotel they all slept in. Considering the state of some of the buildings the hotel wasn't so bad; most of the rooms were destroyed but the roof hadn't caved in.

Gwen found a room to stay in; the only one untouched by the aliens or in pieces. It was Bridgette's room when she was alive, but luckily her corpse had been moved. The Goth shuddered at the thought as she walked in. Taking her shoes off she lay down on the top of the bed and her eyes started to glaze over when she heard a sound.

Someone had knocked twice on the door. Gwen didn't answer but the door opened anyway to show Cody standing there. He walked in, shut the door, and sat down on the floor at the foot of her bed. He looked up at her but couldn't seem to find the words to say anything. Instead he turned away ashamed and watched the rain come down through the window.

They sat there for hours in silence. Neither found it in them to fall asleep. After a while Cody heard the first sound since he opened the door. It was a sob that escaped Gwen's lips. He looked over to see her crying. Standing up he got onto the bed and held her as she cried quietly. But the moment didn't last too long and after ten minutes Gwen had stopped crying. Feeling uncomfortable she pushed Cody away. It was over. Back to your spot.

He went willingly and once again sat down on her floor. This time however Gwen managed to fall asleep without too much trouble and Cody's mind went blank as the rain outside mesmerized him. Neither had anything to eat; Cody was hungry but Gwen wasn't. But both knew food wasn't to be found anywhere in the wreckage.

They didn't leave the room all day. When the twenty-four hours were up, something different happened. Instead of being transported to the Gantz room they heard a siren start to ring. It started out quiet but soon grew much louder and Gwen and Cody had to clamp their ears shut as they ran outside.

Leaving the remains of the hotel behind them the two saw that ten feet in front of them was the Gantz ball in the middle of the street. Coming up from the left and right were Izzy and Duncan both still alive. As the four came closer the sound extinguished and they all knew what was coming. Gantz's message appeared for what would be their final battle.

Last round

You must defeat all of

The eighteen dead

The words disappeared and an explanation for what Gantz meant by the eighteen dead soon became clear. Eighteen small pictures soon filled the screen; eighteen very familiar pictures. There was a picture of every one of their former teammates who had already died. From Ezekiel and Heather down to Noah and Alejandro; they were all there and counted for.

"No way," Gwen said out loud. She backed away slowly shaking her head. "I can't kill my friends. Not Trent or Leshawna, I don't even want to kill Heather!" She screamed out gripping the sides of her head tightly.

Izzy's face was expressionless. Her fingers shook slightly as if she was holding something and she seemed oddly impatient; it was hard not to notice the glares she kept sending Duncan. Cody wasn't much more composed than the others. If anything he looked like he was stuck between comforting Gwen and vomiting; probably why he wasn't saying anything at all.

"Well I'm getting out of here," Duncan announced. "If all I have to do is take out a few zombies then so be it." Nodding to himself he watched as the pictures faded away and Gantz wrote something else.

You have thirty minutes

Kill all your friends

Before they kill you

The words disappeared and were quickly replaced by a timer counting down from thirty; the game had begun. The sides of Gantz quickly opened allowing them access to the different guns but the side where they'd get their suits was empty.

"It won't open," Gwen told Cody as she tried unsuccessfully to pry the side open.

Duncan laughed as he cocked one of the bigger guns. "Looks like it's all tied up now," He mocked her.

The punk's laughter was cut off by the sound of gunfire coming from the roof. The four ducked for cover as they watched Ezekiel jumped off a nearby roof and run over closer to them. It was, and wasn't the home-schooled teen they used to know. Appearance wise it looked just like him except for the eyes and skin; this Zeke had his eyes rolled back into his head and his skin was a grayish color like something someone would paint their walls with.

He was shooting at them with one of the small Gantz guns. Though he was making a lot of noise he didn't seem to be aiming at all. Duncan didn't have any trouble shooting the zombie Zeke twice in the chest putting him down permanently.

They almost relaxed until Zombie Geoff and Bridgette appeared with their guns and started shooting. Duncan quickly sprinted the other way while the two headed for Cody and Gwen. Izzy disappeared silently after him.

The four quickly found out that their eighteen opponents (as Gwen preferred to think of them) were spread out somewhere in the mile city. While none were hiding they weren't announcing their position either; in fact none of them made any sound at all. They all shared the same characteristics that Zeke had along with the fact that they were completely soulless bodies under Gantz control.

It was still raining hard as Duncan ran down the cracked streets. He kept glancing around and back trying to find someone to kill. He wanted to end this once and for all, especially now that his one hope of survival was useless. Pulling out the invisibility device he crushed it in his hands before throwing it to the ground and stepping on it. For whatever reason it had stopped working. It probably had something to do with Gantz not allowing them to use the suits for the final round but all Duncan cared about was his ace in the hole was gone.

He was so angry he started to shoot a nearby fence in a frenzy. The fence was destroyed but Duncan was surprised to find someone was behind it. It was none other than the large girl Leshawna and she had a Gantz gun. Duncan quickly did a duck and cover to avoid getting shot at. Still on the ground he shot right at her making a bloody wound on the left side of her torso.

Leshawna didn't go down (or show signs of being hurt at all) but continued to fire at Duncan. The punk was about to fire back when he saw Noah shoot at him from a high up window. Duncan started to retreat as he ran down a different street away from both of them; they followed quickly behind him.

Now Duncan knew how this worked. With him so unprotected he had to surprise his opponents and kill them before they knew what was happening. Otherwise he'd get killed for sure if he just tried to fight face to face. Gantz guns are very deadly on an unprotected human body.

He turned the corner quickly and hide behind gun raised. As soon as Leshawna appeared he blew her head off. Smirking he waited for Noah to show up when he felt something touching him on the shoulder. Turning around he found himself face to face with Courtney who gave him a flying kick to the face.

"Shit that hurt!" Duncan cried out holding his bleeding face. Duncan had never liked the fact that Courtney wore heels! He used his free hand to shoot at her but she dodged and pulled out her own gun.

Keeping to his tactics Duncan jumped back to order to avoid a shoot-out. Courtney shot at him anyway and as the punk moved backwards he ran straight into Noah. Grabbing the former brainiac quickly he pulled him in front as a human shield. The CIT's shot hit Noah instead and just as Duncan was about to fire back his head started to spin.

Zombie Harold had come out of nowhere to slam his gun right on the side of Duncan's head. His vertigo lost the punk fell to the ground. His vision went double right before he threw up on the ground. Harold had his gun aimed right at Duncan's head while Courtney ran over when Duncan managed to roll over to his right.

Harold's shot barely missed and Duncan rolled over to Courtney and grabbed her legs causing her to lose her balance. As she slipped Harold kept trying to shoot Duncan. He missed however and hit Courtney in the head as she fell backwards.

Managing to stand up Duncan pushed Courtney's corpse on top of Harold. Trapped under the CIT's body Harold couldn't move but still had his gun and shot straight at Duncan. Unable to move aside in time he could only raise his hand to block the shot. Duncan's hand exploded horrifically.

The punk screamed out in pain; holding his left hand in agony. Moving over so as not to get hit he grabbed his gun with his right hand and shot the trapped Harold; destroying him. Dropping his gun to the ground he breathed a sigh of relief. He had managed to destroy four of targets without too much trouble.

He was just about to focus on his bleeding stump of an arm when he felt the cold metal of a Gantz gun being placed against the back of his head. "Hello Duncan."

"Izzy?" He asked. "What the fuck?"

"I know you killed Noah," She said gravely. "Time to die motherfucker!"

She pulled the trigger.

Duncan's brains exploded over the pavement. The remains of his body fell carelessly to the ground unnoticed. Izzy eyes closed as she sighed. "That was for Noah…"

"Now I only have one more to kill."

* * *

Contrary to what she had originally said, Gwen did kill Heather. It had been instinct that acted when Heather leaped out of a building and tried to kill Gwen. Her mind had gone blank and when she looked again the former queen bee was dead at her feet.

Not that she had been the first. When Geoff and Bridgette had attacked, Cody and Gwen found little alternative than to defend themselves. The party-guy himself had nearly strangled the Goth to death when Cody blew his back out. Bridgette was next and they found it no easier to be the cause of her death than with Geoff.

Wandering the streets Cody had tried to convince Gwen that they had little alternative, and that just because they looked like their friends didn't mean they were. "They're probably clones," He told her. "Or copies of some kind he made to fight against us."

"But what if they're really zombies?" Gwen asked. "What if Gantz can bring people back from the dead?"

"Life only flows in one direction," Cody said. "Not even Gantz can bring our friends back." He only hoped he was right and not just saying things to make Gwen feel better.

It was then that Heather had attacked. Even if she never liked the girl Gwen found no pleasure in killing her. Cody quickly shooed her away from the scene and they found Eva standing on the other end of the street they were on.

"Together okay?" He raised his gun. Gwen did the same and they started shooting. It wasn't a fight as much as a slaughter. Cody's shot knocked the gun out of the muscular girl's hand and Gwen's hit her in the leg. She immediately limp-ran over to them a quick as she could. She didn't even try to avoid the shots that continued to cut away at her body until she eventually fell to the ground defeated.

* * *

Izzy stealthily looked glanced around the corner. She could see the Gantz ball; it was still there waiting for them to finish. "You're evil Gantz," She whispered. "And I won't let you get away with killing the only people who ever liked Izzy."

Turning the corner she sprinted down the street. Gantz had various guards as she had expected and the first were Katie and Sadie. The redhead pulled out her guns and the stupid twins fell like dominos as her explosions ripped into them. They had been unprepared but the others were aware and ready.

DJ ran at her shooting but couldn't hit the elusive mongoose that was Izzy whose aim was excellent enough to rip a hole through the black teen big enough for her to leap through to the other side. She was met with gunfire as Trent and Tyler immediately started shooting at her sides.

Izzy didn't have time to even raise her gun before their explosions each blew off one of her arms. Shrieking in pain she grabbed the arm holding the gun with her teeth and shot Tyler in the face with it. Then whipping her head around, the arm and gun slapped Trent hard across the cheek.

Spitting it out she bit hard into his throat and a deluge of blood spilled out before he fell to the ground dying. But before Izzy could even blink Alejandro showed up punching the crazy redhead hard in the stomach.

Izzy fell to her knees in pain as a large shadow approached her. Looking up she stared at Owen aiming a Gantz gun straight at her head. "Big O?" She asked hopelessly. Zombie Owen made no sound as he pulled the trigger; effectively ending Izzy's life.

* * *

"I had to close my eyes as I killed Lindsay," Cody admitted to Gwen. "I kept seeing her and Tyler back at Playa Des losers every time I looked at her."

"I know the feeling," The Goth said as she wiped her mouth off. She had just finished killing Beth and the poor farm girl's small body contorted so horrifically had caused her to vomit.

"We're almost out of time," He told her.

"You have a watch?" She asked.

He shook his head, but didn't answer.

"Then there's no pointing searching aimlessly for any stragglers. We should head back to the hotel and hope to find someone on the way." Cody agreed and they headed back.

After jogging a few blocks (but finding no one) they reached a familiar tree across from the hotel. Standing behind the tree they caught Owen walking up and down across from the Gantz ball.

"This is our chance," Gwen whispered to Cody.

"Let's finish it," He said before they both jumped out from behind the tree and started to fire. Owen's attention was immediately caught as his stomach was hit. He wasn't stopped however as he started to run over to them.

They had started to shoot him down like Eva but it wasn't working quite as well. "He's too fat!" Cody told Gwen.

"Tell me something I don't know!" She shot back at him. "Shoot his head!"

They both aimed for the cranium and when the big guy was a mere four feet from them he fell to the dirt. Gwen sighed in relief but Cody frowned. "Sorry big guy…"

They walked over to the Gantz ball slowly. Gwen kept glancing around suspiciously. "Is it over? Are we the only ones?"

"Not quite," A familiar voice called. Whirling her head about Gwen saw Alejandro on the other side of the street pointing his gun straight at her.

"Gwen watch out!" Cody cried.

The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion.

Alejandro pulled the trigger on his gun as Gwen tried too slowly to bring her own up to shoot back. Cody jumped valiantly in front of her with his own gun raised; the trigger already pulled.

Gwen blinked.

The small explosion hit Cody and pushed him back into Gwen who fell down. Cody's shot hit Alejandro in the neck. With no neck his head rolled off and he was destroyed.

Gwen looked down to see Alejandro had shot Cody in the stomach. The wound wasn't small, and already they were both covered in his blood. His body was on the ground and Gwen held his head up by the neck.

"Cody no!" She shouted at him. "You can't die! You're the only one left! I need you!"

The nerd stared up at his crush to see her face was wet with a waterfall of tears. "I always wanted…to hear you say that…" He coughed.

"Cody don't! I won't let you!"

"S'okay," He whispered. "I'll tell them you said hi…" His head tilted to the side before his eyes shut. Gwen saw between tear filled eyes that Cody was actually smiling. He had smiled as he went into Death's embrace.

Gwen continued to sob uncontrollably and didn't even notice as the sound of a siren emitted from Gantz. As the sound became almost unbearable the girl looked up in time for it to end and a message to be shown on the screen.

Gwen- 100 points

One winner

Sole survivor

This message did not comfort her in the least. She was however surprised as the Gantz ball started to open completely and a hiss of steam exited the ball. Wiping her eyes she stood up to see what was coming out.

As the sides of the machine fell down completely, a being appeared. It seemed neither man nor woman nor even human. It stood at six feet with a body made entirely out of a blue energy. It was faceless yet wore a long robe that covered it completely in a similar way to that of the grim reaper.

"Translocation complete," It spoke. The voice wasn't a voice at all; in fact she had heard the sound before. It sounded just the voice of a computer; no emotion at all just the words pronounced. "Commencing analysis."

"Who…are you Gantz?"

"Stand back mortal, I am not here to fight you."

Gwen looked on confused, but didn't say anything. A minute passed before the being turned in her direction. "Congratulations Gwen," It said in its computer voice.

"Are you Gantz?" She asked again.

"Negative, I am Algalon the observer. Gantz was a computer program, same as I, yet his purpose was different."

"What purpose?" Gwen asked. "Why did any of this happen anyway? Why did I have to go through all of this?" She screamed at him.

"To put it simply, this was a test."

"A test?" Gwen asked dumbly.

"A test to see whether or not your planet would be saved. All twenty-four of you would go through the different trials and if even one of you survived, your planet would be spared. However if none of you lived your planet would be next to be destroyed."

"Destroyed?" She repeated the word yet her voice was empty. Gwen knew she should feel fear but didn't feel anything. "By who?"

"The Legion, the superior race which designed me. My purpose it to test the races of various planets by the game of Gantz to see if they are worthy. When they are not, the Legion will destroy and devour their planet. After observing transmissions of your reality show I decided you would make excellent test subjects for the human race."

"I have seen worlds bathed in the Makers' flames. Their denizens fading without so much as a whimper. Entire planetary systems born and raised in the time that it takes your mortal heart to beat once."

"I don't care!" Gwen interrupted. "I don't care about this shit! Screw planets and aliens and hearts because none of it was worth it! I just want to die…"

Algalon ignored her. "I've rearranged the reply code to Omega. Your planet will be spared."

"What about me?" Gwen asked. "Are you going to kill me, or at least erase my memory?"

"No," Algalon said finally answering her. "As winner your prize is your life. You keep your memories since no one on this planet will ever believe you."

Gwen said nothing, but continued to stare dead into the ground. "Goodbye Gwen…" Algalon said to her. Looking up Gwen watched as everything started to disappear. First the sky, then the buildings and finally she stood alone in a dark void until she too disappeared.

* * *

Gwen woke up. Her body suddenly sprang forward and her eyes ripped open. She looked around confused and disoriented. She was in a white room lying in a white bed with tubes attached to her arms.

"Oh my," A voice said in surprise. "You're awake!"

Whipping her head around Gwen saw a woman in her forties wearing a white uniform walk over to the bed. Now she knew where she was because that was a nurse, and this was a hospital. "What happened? Where's Gantz? Algalon? Cody?"

"Calm down dear," The nurse said calmly lying her head on Gwen's forehead. "It's probably just a bad dream. You were in a plane crash. You're the only survivor; why until you showed up yesterday we had thought everyone had died!"

"Plane…crash?" Gwen blinked.

The nurse nodded, "Yes you showed up after being missing for twelve days."

Twelve days? Gwen thought. That was the amount of time the whole Gantz event had taken. She hadn't dreamed it! Algalon had sent her here! The thought sent the horrible deaths of all her friends playing on fast-forward in her mind.

"I think…" She paused. "I feel tired. Can I go back to sleep?" She asked the nurse.

The woman nodded, "Of course dear. I have other patients but I'll be back to check on you later." The nurse left the room without a second thought.

Gwen immediately got out of bed and closed the door. Walking over to the window she gazed out. Judging from her view she had to be on the fourth floor at least. "Perfect," She said.

* * *

"Hello," The man on TV smiled. "My name is Tom Reed and this is the six o clock news."

"Our top story has to do with the plane crash that occurred nearly two weeks ago in the middle of a forest in northern Canada. The plane was carrying the cast of the hit reality TV show 'Total Drama Island' when it crashed.

"The only survivor was believed to be Chef Hatchet until yesterday when one of the show's favorites, Gwen, was found thirty miles south of the accident at a hospital. Fans were both relieved and confused that their favorite Goth had managed to survive such a horrible accident."

"But after the events of a few hours ago, it seems this mystery will have to go unsolved. At three p.m. today Gwen woke up and was cared for by one of the hospital's own nurses. But after leaving the girl alone she almost immediately jumped out of her window on the fourth floor. Paramedics did all they could but Gwen didn't make it. Her death has been ruled as a suicide."

"Now on to sports, back to you Olley…"


	11. Alternate Ending

Total Drama Gantz alternate ending

Gwen blinked.

The small explosion hit Cody and pushed him back into Gwen who fell down. Cody's shot hit Alejandro in the neck. With no neck his head rolled off and he was destroyed.

Gwen looked down to see Alejandro had shot Cody in the stomach. The wound wasn't small, and already they were both covered in his blood. His body was on the ground and Gwen held his head up by the neck.

"Cody no!" She shouted at him. "You can't die! You're the only one left! I need you!"

The nerd stared up at his crush to see her face was wet with a waterfall of tears. "I always wanted…to hear you say that…" He coughed.

"Cody don't! I won't let you!"

"S'okay," He whispered. "I'll tell them you said hi…" His head tilted to the side before his eyes shut. Gwen saw between tear filled eyes that Cody was actually smiling. He had smiled as he went into Death's embrace.

Gwen continued to sob uncontrollably and didn't even notice as the sound of a siren emitted from Gantz. As the sound became almost unbearable the girl looked up in time for it to end and a message to be shown on the screen.

Gwen- 100 points

One winner

Sole survivor

This message did not comfort her in the least. "So what?" She screamed at the machine. "What's the point? Why did any of this happen? Why were we forced to do these horribly things?"

"Is this hell?" She screamed out desperately. "Am I already dead?"

For your prize

You get one wish

Anything at all

Gwen sniffled, "A wish? You mean like a genie, or the dragonballs?" She asked but Gantz said nothing. Clearly whatever had happened wasn't going to be explained to her.

She paused to think about it seriously. What if Gantz was telling the truth? What if she could wish for anything? It was worth a shot, and if it worked then she'd be able to set everything right again.

"Okay Gantz, I wish…"

* * *

Gwen was starting to get annoyed. She had been waiting with the other twenty-three teenagers outside in the hot sun all day. They were supposed to be waiting for Chef to finish fixing the plane so they could start their next season but clearly something had happened.

The big black man had stopped work on the plane hours ago and was arguing with Chris who was on the phone with someone important apparently since he kept telling them to shut up.

Gwen poked Duncan in the sides, "If he doesn't hurry this up then Owen won't be the only one who hates flying."

"I hear you," The punk smirked. "If Katie and Sadie say 'oh my gosh' one more time…I'll rip their heads off."

The Goth laughed but was cut off when Cody said something to her. "What is it Cody?" She asked.

"Check out the van," He said pointing to the car driving towards them. It was a white van and when it stopped two men in white came out of the car. When Chris say them he tried to run away but they caught up to him and put a strait jacket on him. He struggled but they dragged him back to the van while Chef laughed.

"Chef what happened?" Harold asked confused.

"Don't worry kids," The man said. "Apparently Chris was crazy and was planning to crash the plane and get us all killed!" The contestants gasped. "No joke, I found out about it when I read his journal this morning. So anyway the funny farm took him away so that's the last of that."

"Well now who's going to be the host?" Lindsay asked confused.

Chef shrugged, "It looks like there isn't going to be another season; not with you kids at least. Don't worry I'll give you all a ride home; it's on me."

The contestants grumbled confused to each other but weren't sure what to do on the whole situation. "That sure was weird," Cody commented to Gwen.

"No kidding," She nodded. "But I got this weird feeling about the whole thing."

"Oh yeah?" He raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Yeah; I feel like this was the right choice. That we're better off…or something."

Cody nodded, "You're probably right. On the bright side we're all still alive!" He smiled happily.

"Yeah, there's that. At least we're safe."

* * *

**A/N: Did everyone get what Gwen wished for? I hope so. I know, weird endings. Anyway tell me which one you liked best. I hope you liked Total Drama Gantz (or at least didn't hate it)! **


End file.
